


Megaman Battle Network the Movie: Mystery of X

by RollZero



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: All the Navis in the network have become lifeless mysteriously, taking place not long after Megaman Network Transmission. This is a cross between the anime and games and I do use the dub names as that's what I'm used to. Lan must discover who this mystery Navi named 'X' is as he's the key to stopping the virus Sigma. Crossover with Megaman X Series following my X Saga Universe, AU.





	1. An Evil Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fanfic I wrote back in 2008, based on a comic I drew back in 2004 after playing Megaman Battle Network Transmission due to Zero being there I wanted to connect the story to Megaman X. I had not played the first game at the time so I wasn't aware of everything in the story but my idea was a crossover that connected all the Megaman Series together (This was before Starforce and ZX came out) I got this idea connecting my Megaman X Universe, which in that one Zero was in fact Roll and Protoman together in the same body, along with Megaman X being Classic Megaman. I posted a few images from the comic I never finished on DA too. This fic probably has errors all over the place and I apologize for that, but since people have been asking to see my older fics I'm posting them on here ^^

The evil organization the WWW had gathered together. Their leader, Dr. Wily, an old man with white hair on the sides, a device in his left eye, he wore a brown coat and carried a skull staff, sat in his chair, and pointed to a view screen.  
"There it is...." he grinned, as the screen showed the Net Area, where Navi Navis live. In the area, was a large cube.  
Outside the room stood 4 people with their PETs. They were plugged into a computer.  
"What are we doing here again?" growled a man with red hair, Mr. Match.  
"Dr. Wily wants to show us something." snapped Count Zap, a man with golden yellow hair, he had yellow earmuffs on his ears and held a guitar in his hand.  
"I saw this is a waste of time." said the girl of the group, with two large pink ponytails, Maddy.  
"Patience." said Yahoot, who sat on the floor.  
"PATIENCE MY HAIRSPRAY!" Maddy hollered. "I'm sick and tired of all these games!"  
"Are your Navis in?" Dr. Wily's voice could be heard through the PETs.  
"Yeah." Mr. Match said.  
"Then attack the security cube ahead of you." Dr. Wily ordered.  
Mr. Match's Navi, Torchman looked at the small box, that was a security cube. "This little thing?"  
"This is a waste of our effort...." snipped Elecman, Count Zap's Navi.  
"Maybe we can have some fun with it?" Wakoman asked, bouncing on his ball, he was Maddy's Navi.  
"It must be worth something." Yahoot's Navi Magicman said, looking the cube over.  
"Well let's get it! FLAME TOWER!" Torchman threw his arm to the ground.  
A large pillar of flame shot up, and smashed into the cube..... Nothing happened.  
"Maybe it's not so weak..." Torchman said.  
"Stand back and let some real power handle it." Elecman said, he hurled an electric blast at the cube.  
"You were saying?" Torchman asked.  
"Wako Ball!" Wakoman kicked his ball into the cube, it bounced back and hit him in the face.  
"You guys are all an embarrassment...." Magicman said. "Viruses, attack!"  
A series of viruses appeared and attacked the cube.  
........... Still nothing..........  
"Let's try a combo attack." Count Zap said.  
"Fire Arm!" Torchman cried, holding out his arms.  
2 powerful bursts of fire shot out towards the cube.  
"Sequence Bolt!" Elecman cried.  
Elecman's hands filled with electricity and he held them in the air. In seconds, lighting bolts came crashing down towards the cube.  
"Aqua Tower, Battle Chip in!" Maddy threw a chip into her PET.  
"Aqua Tower!" Wakoman held his arms up high, and a water tower appeared and crashed on the cube.  
"M-Cannon, Battle Chip in." Yahoot slotted a chip into his PET.  
A cannon appeared on Magicman's arm and he fired it.  
BASH!! SLAM!!! ZAP!!!  
All the attacks hit but did nothing, the cube was still there, and no damage had been taken.  
"This thing's a tough cookie to crack...." Maddy remarked.  
"Then step aside and let the real guys take over." a voice said.  
Two Navis stood behind the group. One had bombs on his shoulders and the other was huge and made of stone.  
"Bombman, Stoneman." Magicman said.  
"Let's see it handle this!" Bombman kicked a bomb into the cube.  
BOOM! Nothing. Not even a dent.  
Stoneman leapt out and tried to crush the cube, but it was no use.  
"Okay, I'm out of ideas...." Bombman said.  
"So much for the real guys...." Elecman teased.  
"Oh shut up." Bombman snapped.  
"You all are morons........" a dark, deep voice emerged from nowhere. It sent chills down the Navi's backs.  
".... What was that?" Wakoman asked.  
Suddenly, a black Navi in a brown cloak appeared. It had two large fins on its helmet and two purple marks on its cheeks.  
"Bass, you decided to come after all." Dr. Wily said.  
"Shut up old man." Bass hollered. "I'm only here because I sensed a massive amount of power.... Which I want for myself...."  
"Well this security lock is very old...." Dr. Wily said.  
"Wait, we can't break an over-the-hill lock?" Mr. Match asked. "What is this thing made of?!?"  
"That's what interests me." Dr. Wily said. "And is why I want it.... Whatever it is!"  
Bass moved his cloak, revealing a scar in his chest. He held out his arms, which transformed into busters.  
"Double Buster!" Bass rapidly fired at the cube.  
Nothing, again not even a dent. But Bass wasn't going to end there.  
"Sonic Storm!" Bass hurled a whirlwind at the cube.  
The cube didn't even move.  
"Hells Rolling!!!!" Bass hurled two very large wheels of purple energy that crashed into the cube.  
CRACK! A small crack appeared in the upper right corner.  
"Finally...." Bass said. "GIGA BREAKER!!!"  
Bass held his fist over his head. It charged for a few moments with a massive amount of dark energy that filled his hand. Bass then slammed the power down onto the cube, right where the crack was.  
"DUCK!!!" All the Navis shouted as they took cover.  
KA-BOOM! BLAST!!!! BOOM!!!!!!! The cube was destroyed, massive beams of light shot out from inside.  
"What the?" Bass covered his face with his cloak.  
Suddenly, a hand emerged from the beams and grabbed Bass by the neck, shocking him with an attack, the screen dimmed and Dr. Wily couldn't see just what had come out of the cube.  
BLAST!!! A shot came out and hit the Navis in the area.  
VOOM! A dome appeared over Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy, & Yahoot. They were trapped!  
"Wait, this is the security system...." Count Zap said. "Why is it trapping us?"  
"Maybe a virus?" Maddy asked.  
"Our PETs aren't responding!" Yahoot cried.  
Dr. Wily panicked, he didn't know what he just let out. Suddenly, a series of latches strapped him to his chair. He couldn't move at all now!  
Dr. Wily gulped, as he heard an evil laughter from the screen before it went dark.  
"I think I just opened Pandora's Box....."


	2. Lan's Nightmare

Lan Hikari stood by the Net Battle Machine. He smiled confidently at his opponent, a young boy with glasses, short blue hair and a green shirt.  
Lan was wearing his usual outfit, a white long sleeved shirt with an orange vest covering the center of his body, black shorts with a yellow strip on the sides, orange shoes and a blue bandana with the symbol of his Net Navi, Megaman.  
Lan held a device in his hand, the PET. The blue machine's screen lit up as Lan pulled on the side of the machine, releasing a cord that he plugged into the large machine in front of him.  
"Jack In, Megaman!" Lan shouted. "Power up!!!"  
Click! The PET was connected, and a hologram of an image appeared above the machine. The hologram showed an area in the Net, as a blue lighting strike landed on the ground.  
A Navi emerged from the strike, it was a Navi with a blue helmet with yellow squares on its forehead, and yellow circles where his ears would by if he were human, a symbol was in the center of his chest, a red circle with two black triangles and a line between them. The Navi's body was black, with blue strips down his sides, and yellow pads on his shoulders. There was a blue pack on his back, half his arms were blue, and he had blue boots.  
Megaman smiled as the transfer was complete and he was inside the machine. "Let's do it, Lan." he said.  
The boy plugged in his own PET, after a flash a Navi appeared. It was a Normal Navi, all it had were two large simple eyes, and a green and yellow body.  
"An over the shelf Navi?" Lan asked. "And without any customizations?"  
"Let's just do this." the boy hissed.  
"Very well." Lan said, he held a small chip in his hand. "Cyber Sword, Battle Chip in!"  
Lan placed the chip into the PET. Megaman's hand lit up, and changed shape into a large glowing blue sword.  
"Vulcan, Battle Chip in." the boy slotted in a chip into his PET.  
His Navi's arm changed into a machine gun, that started firing shots right away.  
"Area Steal, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw another chip into his PET.  
Megaman disappeared from sight, and away from the shots, then he reappeared in front of the Navi, slashing it across the chest.  
The Navi wallowed in pain and fell down. "Argh...."  
"Recover 10, Battle Chip in." the boy inserted another chip.  
The wound from Megaman's Sword was healed, the Navi stood up.  
"Now for Tank Cannon, Battle Chip in!" the boy threw one more chip in his PET.  
A small tank appeared and fired a massive blast at Megaman, knocking the Navi back a few inches.  
"Nice shot...." Megaman coughed, as he held his chest where he was hit, the other arm still with a sword stuck into the ground, to support him up.  
"Air Shot, Battle Chip in!" the boy download the next chip, he wasn't wasting time at all.  
The Navi fired a small shot at Megaman. Megaman pulled himself together and stood up.  
"MegaBuster!" the blue Navi's arm changed into a small buster. Tiny balls of light gathered together into it, and let out a powerful shot. "Charge Shot!"  
BLAST! Megaman's shot went through the Navi's Shot, and hit it right on.  
"ACK!" the Navi cried, as it was knocked down, its body sparking.  
"It's time to finish this." Lan said with full confidence.  
Megaman nodded. "I'm ready."  
"Cannon, Hi-Cannon, M-Cannon!" Lan held up three chips, and download each one. "Program Advance!"  
"Zeta Cannon!!!!" Megaman cried, he held his arms in the air.  
Megaman's first arm turned into a green cannon, then his other arm transformed into a blue cannon. He merged the two cannons together to form a much, much, bigger cannon, which took the place of both his arms. Megaman fired the massive cannon's blast, right at the Navi.  
The Navi's eyes widened when it saw the shot, but had no where to go. The boy yanked his cord from the machine, and the his Navi was forced out and sent back to the PET.  
Megaman's hands reverted to normal, he smiled.  
"We did it!!" Lan cried, he jumped for joy.  
Suddenly, Megaman felt odd. He bent over in pain.  
Lan snapped to. "Megaman, what's wrong?"  
"L-L-Lan!!!!" Megaman cried, before collapsing to the ground.  
"Megaman?" Lan asked, but his Navi could not answer. "MEGAMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A flash went through Lan's mind, and he found himself sitting up in his bed, reaching his arm out.  
.................... It was dream..........  
"About time you woke up." a familiar voice snapped.  
Lan turned, he saw his PET on his table, Megaman was safe inside.  
"What a nightmare...." Lan muttered.  
"Lan....." Megaman said. "School?"  
"OH CRAP!!!!" Lan jumped out of bed and began hurrying to gather his stuff together.  
"I think you could at least TRY to get there on time today....." Megaman groaned. "After all tomorrow is the beginning of Spring Break...."  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Lan snapped, his head was stuck in his shirt while he was trying to get it on.  
"I did all I could...." Megaman pointed out. "But you kept mumbling something in your sleep and wouldn't wake up...."  
Lan finally got all his clothes on, grabbed his PET, and ran downstairs. "Bye mom!" he called out, before running outside.  
Lan hurried down the street on his roller-skates. He tried to go as fast as possible, ahead of him he saw a welcome sight.  
A girl his age was on a scooter, she had red hair that was blowing in wind. She wore a blue vest over an aqua green long sleeved shirt. She wore a small pink miniskirt and red shoes. A button was in her hair with a symbol of a heart.  
"Mayl!" Lan called out to the girl.  
The red haired girl turned her head. "Hey Lan." she smiled.  
Lan hurried up until he could keep up with Mayl, he huffed and sighed.  
"Late again?" Mayl asked with a cheerful expression.  
"Yeah, Megaman forgot to wake me up." Lan groaned.  
"I DID NOT!!!!" Megaman hollered from the PET.  
A giggling voice came from Mayl's PET. It belonged to a pink female Navi with two long yellow antennas on her head. Her arms were black with pink gloves and pink boots. A symbol just like the button in Mayl's hair was on the Navi's chest.  
Mayl pulled out her PET and smiled at her Navi Roll.  
"So what are you going to do for Spring Break?" Mayl's Navi asked.  
"I think it depends on the homework...." Mayl replied, she looked at Lan.  
Lan groaned. He didn't look forward to an assignment over their break, though he knew their teacher would assign one for sure.  
"Well we better hurry before you guys are late...." Megaman said.  
Lan and Mayl nodded, they hurried along to their school. The two made it in time, and hurried into their classroom.  
"Hey Lan, wanna Net Battle after school?" a large kid in a green shirt asked. It was Dex, Lan's rival.  
"We'll see." Lan said.  
"Shouldn't you worry about our homework?" Yai asked from behind, a little girl with yellow hair and a red dress.  
"I think it depends on what it is." said Tory, one of Lan's other friends.  
Their teacher, Ms. Mari, stepped into the room in her usual uniform, a dress with a purple top and a green skirt. Her brown eyes glanced across the room, making sure everyone was present. "Hello class." she said cheerfully.  
Ms. Mari went straight to the board, writing out something, she turned to her students. "I have an assignment for all of you over your Spring Break. I want you all to write a history report."  
"History?" Lan groaned, slunking back in his chair.  
"I want you to pick a historical person or event from the 21st to the 23rd century." Ms. Mari said. "And you're going to all be split into groups of four."  
"How are you going to set us into teams?" Yai asked.  
"Jack In your Navis and find out." Ms. Mari said.  
Everyone plugged in their PETs to their desks. They all appeared in a Net Area, in front of a Navi. The Navi was green with a disco-like ball on his head that lit up when he talked.  
"Numberman?" Megaman asked, both happy and confused to see the Navi.  
"Higsby let Ms. Mari borrow me for this." Numberman said. "Now let's get you guys in your groups."  
"How are you going to figure that out?" asked Glide, Yai's Navi.  
"We fight it out?" Dex's Navi Gutsman asked.  
"I hope not." groaned Iceman, Tory's Navi.  
"A dice roll!" Numberman cried.  
"Oh great...." one of the other student's Navi said.  
"Okay, I'll throw a die or NumberBall to you, and whatever number you get you stand in the square with that number." Numberman said, he pointed to a series of squares in the Net Area, each sorted by number.  
"Let's begin then." Ms. Mari said.  
"NumberBall!" Numberman threw 3 balls out, they crashed into 3 Navis and exploded.  
"NUMBERMAN!!!!" Ms. Mari growled. "You're not supposed to hurt the students!"  
"Sorry..." Numberman said. "My NumberBalls are made to explode...."  
"I knew this was a bad idea...." Lan groaned.  
"Okay, let's try a dice roll!" Numberman threw 2 dice into the air, 1 landed in Megaman's hands and the other landed in Iceman's hands.  
BOOM! The 2 exploded into numbers. Megaman's number was 13, and Iceman's was 6.  
"At least it didn't hurt....." Lan said.  
"Yeah but that was a REALLY lucky number you got!" Dex joked. "Good luck on the project! Just shows that you're gonna bomb!"  
"Unnn, Dex?" Gutsman asked, he had just received one of Numberman's dice.  
"What?" Dex asked.  
Gutsman said nothing, he held up a number 13 with a sweatdrop on his head.  
"HA!" Lan smiled. "Looks like your luck is as good as mine!!!"  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Numberman threw 3 more dice at Roll, Glide, & another Navi. Roll & Glide got a number 2.  
"I guess we're all in the same group then." Mayl smiled.  
"Once you've got your group together you may go." Ms. Mari said. "I'll see you al next week."  
"Bye Ms. Mari!" Lan cried, he couldn't wait to leave.

Lan, Yai, Mayl, & Dex hurried to the entrance of the school.  
"Hey Lan, what should we write about?" Yai asked.  
"No idea...." Lan shook his head.  
"How about we visit the library tomorrow?" Mayl asked.  
"That's a great idea." Yai said.  
"Good, we'll meet up inside tomorrow around noon." Lan said, he ran out of the school, waving at his friends while he put his skates on. "See ya guys then!"  
Suddenly, the lights in the school went out. The entire building went dark. Lan's classroom was in a panic as no one could see a thing.  
"What happened to the lights?" Tory asked.  
"Huh? A power failure?" Ms. Mari asked. "That's odd...."


	3. Dr. Light and the History of MegaMan

"How was school today Lan?" Mrs. Hikari, Lan's mother asked him, while setting the table for dinner.  
"It was okay I guess." Lan sighed. "I've got a history report to do."  
"Oh really?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "Well maybe you'll learn something."  
"I highly doubt it...." Lan grumbled.  
BAM! The front door slammed open. Lan rose to his feet. A tall man stepped into the front room, he wore a tan outfit with the same symbol on it that Lan had on his bandana, the man wore glasses and had short brown hair.  
"Hi, I'm home!" the man shouted throughout the house.  
"DAD!!!" Lan ran into the room and leapt into his father's arms and gave him a big hug.  
"You're home early, Yuichiro." Mrs. Hikari said.  
"There's some new virus we're dealing with at Sci Lab." Dr. Hikari explained. "It's like nothing we've ever seen before, but I'm sure we can handle it."  
"What's it doing?" Lan asked.  
"It's trying to hack into the Cyber-Matrix." Dr. Hikari explained. "But security is holding up, so I wouldn't worry."  
The family sat down for dinner, Lan gulped up his food in a hurry, he then turned to his father. "Dad, I have a history report I have to write, about someone from the 21st to 23rd century, any ideas?" he asked.  
Dr. Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment, in-between taking bites of his meal. "I had a report like that when I was your age...." he said, grabbing his last bite. "I wrote about Dr. Thomas Light."  
"Who?" Lan asked, he was utterly confused, as he had never heard of that name before.  
"He created the human-like personalities for robots, which is what the program for Navis was based on." Dr. Hikari explained. "Before that, robots were just mindless, had he never created it, Navis wouldn't have the personalities they have today. He created the ID Chip that allows robots to act like humans."  
"That's interesting." Megaman said, he had been listening inside the PET.  
"Tell you what, I'll dig up my old report and let you look at it." Dr. Hikari said, raising from his chair and walking out of the room.  
Lan could hear some banging from far away, and drawers being opened and closed. Soon after, his father entered the room and handed Lan a disk.  
"There's the report, maybe it'll give you an idea." Dr. Hikari said, smiling.  
"Thanks dad!!" Lan cried, he got up. "I'll read it right away!" he marched up to his room.  
Mrs. Hikari laughed. "This might be good for him, since you said it was that report that got you interested in your career."  
Dr. Hikari nodded. "Yes, it did."

Lan ran up to his computer and inserted the disk. He plugged his PET into the computer.  
The screen came up with a long page of text, Lan began reading it out loud. "Dr. Thomas Light was famous for creating robots to help humans, the most impressive of his creations were Rock & Roll, the first robots to think and feel like humans. His partner, Dr. Albert Wily, created 6 robots with him. But greed turned Wily evil, and he turned the 6 robots on the city, and created even more robots to terrorize the world...." he suddenly stopped, turning to his PET.  
"Dr. Wily?" Megaman shuddered.  
"Must be a coincidence...." Lan shrugged, though it bothered him as well, he turned to the screen and continued to read. "After Dr. Wily reprogrammed Dr. Light's robots, all that remained were his creations Rock & Roll. Rock, having a strong since of justice, volunteered to be converted into a combat robot. Thus the super fighting robot Megaman was born......" his eyes widened.  
"MEGAMAN!?!?" Megaman shouted.  
Lan was speechless for a moment, he then turned to his PET. "Maybe dad named you after him?"  
The blue Navi narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should look it up tomorrow."  
Lan nodded, and got himself ready for bed.

The next morning, Lan's father was heading out the door just as Lan had gotten up.  
"I may not be home tonight, I'll be working late, trying to figure out that virus." Dr. Hikari said, as he was leaving.  
Lan looked up at the clock as he was gathering things in his backpack. He turned to his mother. "Bye mom, I've got to meet up with my friends to do our homework...."  
His mother nodded. "Okay, but don't stay out too late."  
Lan nodded, placing his skates on and rushing out the door.  
"Just when we get rid of the Zero Virus...." Megaman grumbled from the PET.  
"A new one comes...." Lan added, placing a hand on his chin while skating down the road.  
"Lan!!!" Mayl stood on the steps of the library, waving at Lan.  
He waved back, and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this...."  
"What's wrong Lan?" Mayl asked.  
"It's nothing, where's Dex & Yai?" Lan asked.  
"They're inside, come on." Mayl said, walking in the door.  
Mayl lead Lan into a small room, with a computer. Yai & Dex sat at a table.  
"We asked to use this room so we can talk while looking up information." Yai explained.  
"Lan, show them the report." Megaman said.  
Lan nodded, handing Mayl his father's report.  
"What's that?" Dex asked.  
"It's a report my father made." Lan explained. "But you've got to read it to believe it."  
Mayl's eyes widened. She began reading the same text Lan had read last night, she turned to Yai & Dex and read the whole report. "Megaman was originally intended to perform functions in the lab that Dr. Light cloud not. Slowly, Dr. Light began using Megaman, or 'Rock' as he was once named, for more advanced functions and robotic experiments." she looked up from the page for a moment, then continued. "One day, Megaman heard of Dr. Wily's transmission that exposed Wily's plans for world domination. In order to stop Dr. Wily's plan of world conquest, this peaceful metal man requested Dr. Light to modify him into a battle robot...."  
"Megaman?" Roll's voice could be heard in a shudder from Mayl's PET.  
"Maybe we should look it up...." Yai suggested.  
Mayl had already sat down at a computer, she was typing. "20XX right?" she asked.  
Lan nodded, though he was confused. "Yeah, why?"  
Mayl rose from her chair and pointed to the screen. "Take a look."  
On the screen was the picture of a blue robot, standing next to a young boy with brown hair. Both of them had bright blue eyes. On the screen was the words 'Megaman the Legendary Hero' it read.  
"There he is!!!" Lan cried, as he looked at the screen.  
"I found this in the library computer." Mayl explained.  
Lan turned to his PET. "You know Megaman, he does kind of look like you." he joked.  
The blue Navi shrugged. "He looks more like something out of a video game or cartoon, or maybe something out of a comic book!"  
"Say, is there any more on him?" Dex asked.  
Yai sat down at the computer and clicked on the mouse. "Another article on him." she said.  
A few more pictures showed up of the blue robot.  
"This outstanding example of the robot race was developed as a kind of household robot that worked with Dr. Light as an assistant." Yai read the article out loud. "However, Rock convinced Dr. Light to let him chase down and eliminate the threat of his nemesis, Dr. Wily. Rock's days as a gofer in the lab were over and gained a new name, Megaman."  
"This guy's interesting...." Roll said.  
"So why don't we write about him?" Mayl suggested.  
"I'm for it." Yai said, kicking back in the chair.  
"Then it's settled." Lan said, he turned to the screen. "What else can we find about him?"  
"Well, we can try to look up what happened to him afterwords...." Mayl said, she grabbed the keyboard.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP.... The computer made a noise and suddenly the screen went dark. The lights slowly turned off.  
"What happened?" Dex asked.  
"A power faulire?" Mayl asked, looking around.  
"What happened to the lights?" Lan groaned. "Great, now we can't find our way in the dark...."  
"OUCH! That's my foot Lan!" Mayl snapped.  
BZZZTTT..... Suddenly, the lights came back on, at full power! The lights shot out a blinding light, the room was almost pitch white.  
"Yikes! Now they're too bright!" Lan cried, holding an arm over his head to block the intense light.  
"Lan! It must be a virus!" Megaman cried.  
Lan nodded. "You're right." he searched for the port in the computer. "Jack In, Megaman, power up!!!" he plugged his PET into the computer.  
"We'll help too, Lan!" Mayl cried, plugging in her PET. "Jack In, Roll, power up!"  
"You're not leaving me behind!" Dex cried, also plugging in his PET. "Jack In, Gutsman!"  
"Let's go for it!" Yai cried, plugging in her PET. "Jack In, Glide!!!"  
The 4 Navis appeared in the Net Area. They searched around, seeing multiple viruses in the area.  
"There's the problem..." Megaman said, pointing to the massive amount of viruses scattered throughout the area.  
"Then let's go get them!" Lan cried, pulling a Battle Chip out of his pocket, then slotting it into his PET. "Wide Sword, Battle Chip in, download!"  
A large, wide blade sword appeared in place of Megaman's right hand. He leapt forward, slicing through 2 viruses, deleting them.  
"My turn!" Roll cried, spinning around shooting mini hearts from her Navi Symbol, deleting small viruses with each shot.  
"Ruff!" a small dog program appeared out of a black hole. The dog had a red collar around its neck, and summoned a few viruses of its own out of the hole. The dog's viruses destroyed a large amount of the attacking viruses, then they retreated back to the hole.  
"Thanks Rush!" Roll smiled at the dog.  
"M-Cannon, Battle Chip in!" Yai threw a chip into her PET.  
A cannon appeared in place of Glide's left hand, he used his right hand to steady the cannon and aimed at a swarm of viruses. VA-BLAST! The viruses were deleted in a single hit.  
"Guts Hammer & Guts Punch, Battle Chips in!" Dex threw 2 chips into his PET.  
Gutsman's right hand shot out at a series of viruses, destroying a few, as the hand flew around and then returned to Gutsman's arm. Then he placed his hands together, forming a large, black hammer. He slammed it to the ground, creating a massive shockwave that destroyed a whole line of viruses.  
"Air Shot, Battle Chip in!" Mayl threw a chip into her PET.  
Roll's right hand transformed into a buster, she fired it at a virus that was behind Megaman, deleting it with the shot.  
"Thanks Roll." he said, his arm transforming into a buster as well. "MegaBuster!" he fired at the remaining viruses.  
"That looks about it...." Roll said, searching the area.  
"Great job guys!" Lan cried.  
CRASH!!!! A sudden meteor of energy came crashing down from out of nowhere. It caused a massive explosion in the middle of the area, smoke covering the blast sight.  
"What the?!?" Glide cried.  
"What is that?!?" Roll cried.  
Megaman took a fighting stance, as he knew it had to be either another virus, or perhaps the cause of this. "I don't know, but it doesn't look friendly...."  
A dark figure soon emerged from the smoke. It was a tall Navi, but all they could see was a shadow of it, as the smoke hadn't fully cleared. They could see a red jewel shinning, and 2 bright blue eyes from the figure, and a flowing cape. A dark, deep voice came from the figure. "It's been a long time..... X....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see the old comic I drew for this I could see about posting it somewhere, it used to be on photobucket


	4. X? Secret of the Zero Account!

"X?!!?" Megaman and everyone else repeated what the figure said.  
The figure came into the light a little more, slowly revealing himself. It was a tall Navi, covered in a torn cloak. He had green armor, red legs, blue eyes with scars on the top and bottom of his eyes lids. His chin was big, and a red jewel on his forehead. His hands were white, and he had large brown boots. Silver broken shoulder blades were on his shoulders. Parts of his data seemed broken, and yet old at the same time.  
"Who are you?" Megaman asked.  
The mysterious Navi seemed confused. "You don't know me?" he asked. "Humph, it appears a lot has changed after all, I bet even Zero doesn't know me."  
"Zero?" Roll repeated, looking at Megaman.  
"That thing knows Zero?!?" Lan cried.  
"Who in the world are you?" Megaman asked.  
The Navi arched an eyebrow. "Wow, you really DON'T know me, but I'll have to find a way to fix that, as I'm getting no where here...." he muttered. "It appears I'm going to have to find X's Data after all myself...."  
"What in the world is he talking about?" Mayl asked.  
"I don't know...." Lan said.  
The Navi threw off his cloak, and smiled. "But I'll give you a going away present, X." he said, holding his hand up. "It will keep you until I figure out what happened to you!"  
Sparks filled the Navi's hands, he threw it down to the ground, causing the ground below Megaman & his friends to explode, sending them into the air instantly. A surge of power shot out from the Navi's hands, shocking Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, & Glide.  
The 4 Navis crashed to the ground, as they were being plummeted by the enormous amount of energy that came crashing down on them.  
"Megaman! Log Out, fast!" Lan cried.  
"His.... Power....." Megaman could barely speak. "It's... Beyond anything!!!"  
Lan & his friends unplugged their PETs, forcing their Navis out. Their Navis safely returned to their PETs.  
"Megaman, are you okay?" Lan asked.  
His Navi nodded. "Ya.... I think so..." he said weakly.  
"That thing almost got all 4 of them with one shot..." Yai pointed out.  
"It sure was powerful...." Dex said. "What kind of Navi was that?"  
"Or maybe this is the virus that dad was talking about...." Lan said, scratching his head in thought.  
"But who's this X?" Mayl asked.  
"I don't know....." Megaman said, then he looked thoughtful. "Maybe Zero does, after all it mention him didn't it?"  
"Yeah, you're right..." Lan said.  
"I'll e-mail him and ask if he can come see us." Megaman said.  
A green program Navi appeared. It head an oval shaped head, no arms, but a round body that hovered above the ground. "Your message?" the Navi asked.  
"Zero: Important, please come see me as soon as possible." Megaman said to the program. "Megaman & Lan."  
The green program nodded. "Accepted. Will deliver now." it teleported out of the area.  
"Thanks Megaman." Lan smiled, he turned to Mayl.  
"Well it looks like we're not going to get anywhere else with the report..." she sighed.  
"Why's that?" Lan asked.  
"They're shutting down the library due to the power failure and that virus or whatever that things was." Yai explained.  
"So now what do we do?" Dex asked, folding his arms.  
"Let's meet at the park tomorrow at noon." Lan suggested.  
"That'll work." Mayl said, as they headed out the door.  
"See ya guys then." Lan said, putting on his skates and he headed home.

Lan bursted into his house, he found his mom setting the table. "I'm home!" he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Great, dinner's ready." Mrs. Hikari said.  
Lan searched the room, his frowned. "Where's dad?"  
Mrs. Hikari sighed. "He's having trouble with that new virus, dad's going to stay at Sci Lab for a little while." she explained.  
"Great...." Lan groaned. "I wanted to ask him something too...."  
"Is it about your homework?" Mrs. Hikari teased. "You know you should do that report on your own."  
"I know, I know...." Lan said, he sat down at the table. "It's just really hard to find much information about that time, and besides the library got a virus and they closed early."  
"Oh my, that's terrible." Mrs. Hikari said, placing the food on the table.  
"Yeah, I was just wondering if it was the same virus dad was dealing with." Lan pointed out.  
"Hmm, maybe you can ask him when he gets home." Mrs. Hikari said.  
"Hopefully....." Megaman said.

Later that night, Lan was sound asleep in his bed, snoring very loudly.  
Megaman sighed as he was inside Lan's computer, he was plugged in through the PET. Megaman couldn't rest, he just kept thinking about the virus that attacked before, and this 'X' that sounded familiar to him somehow.  
Suddenly, a whirlwind of data entered Lan's computer. It took the shape of a red Navi with long blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a blue jewel on the top of its head.  
"What the?" Megaman spun around. "Zero!" he cried.  
"You called?" Zero asked.  
Megaman turned to Lan, who was still asleep. "LAN! Wake up.... LAN!!! LAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Nothing.... The boy just turned over, still snoring.  
"Does he ever wake up?" Zero asked, a sweatdrop appearing on his head.  
"If you know how...." Megaman grumbled. "LAN YOU'RE 5 HOURS LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!" he hollered.  
Lan suddenly turned over again, but this time he turned and fell right out of bed! THUMP! "OUCH!!!!" the boy grabbed his head after his rude awakening, a little dizzy from bumping his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his head, then starred at the clock on his table. "It's 4:30 in the morning, Megaman....." he narrowed his eyes.  
Megaman rolled his eyes. "Zero's here, he just got our e-mail."  
"Oh!" Lan snapped to, and jumped up to the screen.  
"You said it was important." Zero said, his arms were folded. "What's wrong?"  
"Zero, there's this really powerful virus out and he mentioned you...." Megaman said.  
"Me?" Zero asked in a surprised tone. "......"  
"He also mention someone named 'X' any ideas who that is?" Megaman asked.  
The red Navi took a few moments and walked around, his right hand holding his chin. "I don't know anybody by that name...." he said, he stopped and stood still. "But it sounds familiar...."  
"Any ideas?" Lan asked.  
Zero held his head up, then turned to Megaman. "Do you think it's possible that someone went exploring in the Zero Account?" he asked. "And possibly found this virus?"  
Lan's eyes widened. "Are you saying that there are more sealed viruses in the Zero Account?!?" he cried.  
Zero quietly nodded. "Yes..."  
"That would explain the virus knowing you..." Megaman said.  
"I will go and check it out." Zero said. "Let me know if you find out who this virus is."  
Megaman nodded. "Sure thing, thank Zero."  
Zero nodded, and transported out.  
"Well.... Now what?" Lan asked, yawning.  
"Go back to sleep Lan." Megaman said.  
"Now that's something I can do!" Lan jumped back into his bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
"Sometimes I just can't believe him...." Megaman sighed, a sweatdrop on his head. He held his head up, his face turning serious now. "...... Somehow I get the feeling that I do know this virus and this 'X' yet I don't know why..... It's almost like deja-vu....."


	5. Lifeless Navis

The next following morning, while Lan gathered his things together before setting off, his PET started ringing.  
"It's your Auto Phone, Lan." his Navi said from the PET.  
"Thanks." Lan picked up his PET. "Hello?"  
"Lan, we're having a problem here." Dr. Hikari's voice came through the PET.  
"What do you mean, dad?" Lan asked, a little surprised that his father called.  
"A series of Navis just went lifeless this morning." Dr. Hikari explained. "And there are people in other areas that it is happening to their Navis as well."  
"How is this possible?" Lan asked.  
"I don't know." Dr. Hikari said. "But I would avoid Jacking In anywhere for a while." his connection was cut off.  
"Dang, lost the transmission...." Megaman groaned.  
"That virus must be interfering with things more and more...." the young Hikari ran his fingers through his hair, utterly confused.  
"Lan, we better get going, you're late already." Megaman pointed out.  
Lan nodded, hurrying down the stairs, and saying bye to his mother.  
"Becareful Lan!" Mrs. Hikari yelled out before Lan left.  
Lan threw his skates on and tried to get down the road as fast as possible, as the park wasn't far from his house. Soon, Lan arrived, he could see the swing set, the trade-mark squirrel statue of ACDC. His friends Mayl & Dex stood by the statue.  
"Mayl! Dex!" Lan waved his hand into the air, catching their attention.  
"Lan, you're late." Dex growled.  
"I couldn't get an up for at least an hour...." Megaman groaned.  
"Somehow I'm not surprised...." Mayl giggled a little.  
The boy with the bandana huffed as his took off his skates, looking around the park. "Where's Yai?" he asked.  
"I don't know...." his red haired friend gave a worried expression.  
Then Lan snapped to attention. "Oh yeah! Zero answered my e-mail last night!" he cried.  
"Well that's good." Roll said.  
"What did he say?" Dex asked.  
Lan took a deep breath before answering. "Well for one thing he had no clue who this X is, but he said that the virus might be from the Zero Account."  
"The Zero Account!?!?" Mayl & Dex cried, their faces filled with a mixture of shock and fear.  
"GUYS!!!!" a faint, yet screaming voice whirl winded in the air. Lan spun and saw the smallest member of their group running towards him, her yellow hair in pigtails were flying around in the wind.  
"What's wrong Yai?" Mayl asked.  
Yai stopped for a moment when she reached the group, to catch her breath. "Something terrible happened... It's Glide...." she said between puffs. "He's not responding at all."  
"Not responding?" Dex asked, confused.  
"Come to my house, I'll show you." Yai said, leading the group to her house, which looked more like a mansion, and in fact was one.  
Yai hurried the group into a room with a computer on the table, yet this room looked like a small library, as there were books all over, huge cabinets filled with books lined the walls.  
"Look." Yai sat in her chair and pointed to the computer screen. Glide wasn't moving, he laid on the ground still, along with a few of the Program Navis for the computer.  
"What happened to him?" Lan asked.  
"I jacked him in because the Program Navis went lifeless, but then he became lifeless too!" Yai explained, in-between sobs. "He's been like this for an hour!" her eyes began filling with tears.  
Lan didn't know what to say, Mayl placed her hands on Yai's shoulders for comfort.  
"Lan, maybe we can take a look around there." Megaman suggested.  
Lan nodded. "Let's Jack In." he plugged in his PET.  
His friends Mayl & Dex nodded, plugging in their PETs as well.  
The 3 Navis appeared in the Net, and ran up to Glide.  
"Glide?" Roll asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  
Glide's eyes didn't even look right. They were dark and empty, almost like a doll.  
"Glide!" Megaman grabbed the Navi and shook him a few times. "He is lifeless...."  
"WAKE UP!" Gutsman punched the lifeless Navi, sending him flying across the area.  
BASH! Glide crashed into a few of the Program Navis, but nothing changed.  
"It's no use...." Roll sobbed.  
Megaman looked like a thought came across him. "Lan, didn't your dad talk about that virus causing some Navis to go lifeless?" he asked.  
The blue Navi's words suddenly hit Lan like a lighting bolt. "..... !!! You're right!!!" his eyes widened. "Megaman, get out of there, fast!!!!"  
But it was too late, suddenly a spark filled the bottom of the floor, it came charging up and hit Roll, Megaman & Gutsman. They felt a strange power surging through their bodies, it felt as if their code was being ripped apart.  
"MEGAMAN!!!!" Lan shouted.  
"ROLL!!!!" Mayl cried.  
"GUTSMAN!!!!" Dex hollered.  
"That's the same thing that happened to Glide!" Yai pointed out.  
After a few moments of being shocked by the attack, all 3 Navis collapsed to the ground, their eyes lifeless like Glide, they didn't more nor respond.  
Lan couldn't believe this was happening. "Let's try jacking them out." he unplugged his PET.  
But Megaman did not disappear back into the PET. Lan fell down to his knees, and bashed his fist into the floor.  
"MEGAMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile at Sci Lab, Dr. Hikari was facing his own troubles, as the virus had shown its face, and was trying to hack its way in.  
"Dr. Hikari! The virus has beaten all of our security!" one of the scientists said.  
"That virus has to be stopped, that's why I called you in." Dr. Hikari said, he turned to a boy with white hair, with a little black on the sides, he wore a black shirt with a red jacket, and green army like pants.  
"Officials are trying to track this virus down to stop it before it gets worse." the boy responded, he held up his red PET. "Protoman, are you ready?"  
The PET contained a red Navi with long white hair. A black visor covered the Navi's eyes. "Yes, Chaud sir." the Navi replied.  
"Very well then, Jack In, Protoman!" Chaud plugged his PET into the computer.  
Protoman appeared in the Sci Lab comp. He searched the area for the virus.  
"Well, well, well....." a dark figure emerged. "If it isn't the other half of Zero...."  
"Zero...?" Chaud muttered to himself.  
"I'm guessing you're the virus." Protoman said, he stood tall, not moving.  
The figure came out of the darkness completely, it was the same capped figure that had attacked Megaman before. But now he had large claws on his hands. "Hrmph, you don't know me either. Well that's okay, neither did X...."  
"X?" Chaud & Dr. Hikari looked at each other in confusion.  
"Who's X?" the white haired Navi asked.  
"Oh don't worry your little head about it." the mysterious Navi teased. "Soon you and X will remember everything.... I've taken care of that...."  
"What is that thing talking about?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
"I don't know...." Chaud said quietly, while slotting a chip into his PET.  
Protoman's right hand changed shape to a pink sword, he held it in front of himself and stood, waiting for his opponent to make his move.  
The capped Navi charged in with its massive claws, slashing them across Protoman's face, but Protoman blocked with his sword just in time. "As fast as always." the Navi said, aiming his other hand with claws at Protoman.  
A shield appeared in Protoman's left hand, he used it to block the Navi's claws, while breaking contact with the other hand. He thrusted his sword forward, cutting off the claws with a single slash.  
"Of course, the expert with the swords proves his point." the capped Navi huffed, he drew a sword on his belt. "But who taught you everything?" he smirked, charging at Protoman once again.  
The red Navi leapt into the air, performing a somersault, and then diving into a slash at the mysterious Navi.  
The capped Navi blocked with his sword, and punched Protoman in the face, with such force it knocked the red Navi down for a moment.  
"He's strong...." Protoman muttered.  
The capped Navi now threw his cape off, grinning. "Just like old times..." he remarked, before jumping out and slashed at Protoman's sword, breaking it into pieces.  
"What the!??" Chaud cried.  
"The sword broke!" Protoman growled.  
"Here, use a Long Sword." Chaud threw another chip into his PET.  
A longer sword replaced the broken one, Protoman used it to block as his opponent was ready to stab him.  
"At least you haven't lost your fighting skills." the mysterious Navi said.  
"What in the world do you keep babbling about?" the red Navi snarled, he was getting annoyed by now.  
"All in good time, all in good time." the unknown Navi teased, pressing on his sword a little more, trying to break through Protoman's. "In a matter of seconds, my virus will spread across the world, infecting all Navis...."  
"What?!?" Dr. Hikari cried.  
"He must have already infected the system." Chaud said. "Protoman, you've got to stop him now!"  
"Yes sir!" Protoman pulled together all his strength and kicked the Navi in front of him back, then disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" the unknown Navi asked, he regained his footing.  
Protoman appeared behind the mysterious Navi, slashing him several times in the back. The unknown Navi hollered in pain, but somehow while he was being slashed, turned his arm and grabbed the red Navi by the neck, holding him up.  
"You little pest...." the mysterious Navi hissed. "You never change.... Too serious for your own good." he grabbed Protoman's sword, grasping it was a firm grip, soon it crashed in his hands.  
"How did he....?" Dr. Hikari said in shock.  
"Hee hee hee.... When will you ever learn you will never be able to defeat me?" the unknown Navi asked.  
Protoman struggled to get free, but he couldn't get out of the Navi's grip.  
The unknown Navi tighten his grip on Protoman's throat. "I could kill you now if I wanted, but what fun would that be? I want the real you, and X too..... And now, it's time...."  
BZZZTTT.... A shockwave of power emitted from the unknown Navi's hand. It filled Protoman's body, shocking him violently.  
"Protoman!" Chaud cried.  
Protoman whaled in pain for a second or so, then suddenly stopped, as the unknown Navi threw him to the ground, the red Navi laid in place, lifeless.  
"What just happened?" one of the scientist in Sci Lab asked.  
"I don't know...." Dr. Hikari said.  
"I've waited centuries for a fight to the finish....." the unknown Navi said. "It's time to wake up, all of you.... This world needs to see the reality of things.... And to know where all things came from, and where it all begins and ends.... I'll be waiting for you, X.... Come and get me if you dare...." the mysterious Navi disappeared in a purple flame, teleporting to another area.


	6. X, the Legendary Reploid

"Still no change...." Lan, who was still at Yai's House, staring at her PC screen that showed his Navi still lifeless.  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Mayl asked.  
"We've tried everything..." Dex said, sighing.  
"Hey guys!" Yai cried, she ran up to her friends holding a book.  
"What's that?" the worried Operators asked.  
"It's a history book that was stashed away in my dad's library...." the very rich girl said, flipping through a few pages. "I was looking through these last night wondering if they would help with our report, and just going through them now, I think I found X!"  
"You did?!?" the boy with the bandana lit up when Yai said that.  
"Yeah, but he's dead...." she said, turning the book around.  
The book showed a picture of a blue robot, a little older and more futuristic looking than the robot they were looking at before.  
"According to this, that Megaman we were reading about was X, he was sealed away in a capsule for 100 years, until Dr. Cain found him...." Yai read from the article in the book. "Dr. Cain was the one who created the Reploid race, which were robot versions of Navis, pretty much what Navis are based on, really." she said, continuing. "Anyway, it's said here that X was a Maverick Hunter, a robot that protected humans, then he created a utopia for humans called Neo Arcadia, until something went wrong with that, and he was believe to have disappeared..... It says that he and his partner Zero were famous for saving the world multiple times, but they disappeared when Reploids became illegal and were hunted out, then destroyed...."  
"So that's X & Zero..." Mayl said, placing her hand on her chin in thought.  
"But where does my Megaman fit into this?" the blue Navi's Operator asked.  
"Megaman X, Megaman, I bet that virus just messed up...." Yai said, closing the book. "I wonder if that virus is something that X sealed years ago, and most likely doesn't even know that X is dead...."  
"Is that possible?" Dex asked.  
"A lot of data in the Net is from hundreds of years ago..." the red haired girl pointed out. "Why do you think there's so many viruses?"  
"And that's why there's a lot of coded and locked data." the yellow haired girl added. "Heck, where do you think the bases of Navis came from?"  
"Yeah, but now they're paying the price..." Lan said, sighing.

Then suddenly something strange happened in Yai's PC. A warm glow surrounded Megaman, he slowly opened his eyes. But they were no longer green, they were blue. He sat up and held his head.  
"Ugh.... That's strange...." he groaned. "Did my data transfer somewhere else? Where did I find a body?" he looked at his hand, then his feet. ".... This is.... Odd...."  
"Owww....." a voice groaned from behind Megaman. "Why do I feel like a swarm of Maverick kicked the energy out of me?"  
"Roll?" the blue Navi spun around.  
Roll sat up, holding her head as well. Her eyes also were blue now. She adjusted the antennas on her head. "Mega?" her eyes widened. "You're alive!!!" she sprang up and hugged the blue Navi.  
"I could say the same about you!" Megaman cried, hugging the pink Navi.  
"But what happened?" Roll asked.  
"I don't know...." Megaman said, looking around. "Where are we?"  
"No idea bro...." the pink Navi shook her head.

"LAN LOOK!" Mayl pointed at the screen.  
"Megaman!! Roll!!!!" Lan cried.  
Lan's voice could be heard by Megaman and Roll. They looked around above them.  
"Did you hear that?" Roll asked.  
The blue Navi nodded. "Yeah, but where did it come from?"  
"GUTS PUNCH!" Gutsman suddenly sprang into action behind them, punching Megaman across the area.  
"Gutsman?!?!" the blue Navi cried. "But... HOW?!?"  
"Heh, looks like I get a rematch against you!" Gutsman cried.  
"More like your last match!" Megaman growled, holding out his arm. "Mega Buster!" his arm transformed into a buster. "Well at least that works..." he muttered, while firing.  
Gutsman blocked the buster shots. "Wow, you've gotten weak blue boy!"  
"What are they doing!?" Lan cried. "They're fighting each other?"  
"I'll back you up, Mega!" Roll cried, reaching behind her back. "Huh? Where's my Z-Saber? I don't even have a buster!!!"  
Gutsman's hand turned into a hammer. "Cool.... This is new!" he slammed it down, causing a shockwave that knocked blue bomber over.  
"I could use a little help here!!!" Megaman hollered.  
"With what?!?" Roll snapped. "I don't even have a weapon!"  
"Use those things on your head!" the blue Navi replied.  
"Okay...." the pink Navi said, a sweatdrop on her head. She ran forward and whirled her antennas around.  
WHACK!!! SMACK!!! Gutsman was knocked off balance.  
"Charge Shot!" Megaman fired a Charge Shot at large Navi, blowing him down.  
"Jack him out, now!" Lan screamed at Gutsman's Operator.  
Dex nodded, unplugging his PET. As he did, Gutsman disappeared.  
"Huh? Where'd he go?" Megaman asked.  
"Let's jack them out too." Lan said, unplugging his PET just after Mayl did.  
"Roll!!!" Megaman cried, as the pink Navi disappeared. He was transported into the PET, where he saw Lan. "What the? How'd I get here? Roll! Where are you?!?!?"  
"Mega? Mega!" Roll cried from inside Mayl's PET.  
"Megaman, what's wrong with you?" Lan asked, worried.  
"Who the heck are you?" his Navi growled. "And what did you do with Roll? How did Gutsman get here?"  
"Megaman, it's me Lan...." Lan said.  
"Roll, it's Mayl, remember?" Mayl asked.  
"Lan? I don't know a Lan..." the blue Navi replied.  
"Mayl?" the pink Navi seemed confused.  
Mayl & Lan held their PETs near each other, so the Navis could see one and other.  
"Hey, what are we doing in these Gameboy things?" Roll asked.  
"Gameboy?" Lan arched an eyebrow.  
"Look kid, I have no idea who you are, but I am Megaman X, former Maverick Hunter, and this is my sister Roll..." Megaman's voice trailed off, as Roll interrupted him.  
"ZERO!" she snapped. "Former leader of the Maverick Hunters...."  
"X & Zero...." Mayl said, shocked.  
"The data of those ancient robots got into your Navis!" Dex cried.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ANCIENT?!?!?" Roll screamed.  
"Sis, we're over 200 years old, I think we're pretty ancient by now...." Megaman said, sighing. "Look kid, what year is it?"  
"200X A.D." Yai answered.  
"That can't be since we were created in the year AD 20XX...." the blue Navi thought out loud.  
"I don't think it's the same, bro...." Roll pointed out. "Apparently humans are trying to forget the centuries of the Reploid Wars, and started again...."  
"That would make sense." Megaman nodded.  
"So if you guys are Reploids, what are you doing in our Net Navi's bodies?" Lan asked.  
"Net Navi?" Megaman was even more confused now.  
"In this day and age, the internet has expanded all over..." Yai began to explain. "Everything from as simple as tvs, phones, houses, and everything in daily life is now connected to what is called the Cyber Matrix.... Which controls the network, and handles other things like traffic signals to military equipment and surveillance."  
"You mean like the whole world's connected on one network?" Roll asked.  
"Kind of." Mayl said. "But viruses spread like wildfires in our time, there's a whole world out there known as the 'Cyber World' where they live, and programs that are much like Reploids, that help run everything." the red haired girl continued. "Net Navis were constructed from the research of Reploids, to battle and delete the viruses, more advanced than the normal programs, and have the ability to think and feel like humans, perhaps the data from Reploids was found through the Cyber Network...."  
"The Maverick Virus did spread through the network towards the end..." the pink Navi said. "That would explain us as well, our DNA Data must have created these bodies...."  
"But how come you guys haven't remembered a thing until now?" Lan asked.  
"My best guess is that our DNA Data and our Memory Data got separated, it's not impossible." Megaman explained. "You see our DNA Data is a lot like human DNA, you can copy a Reploid's body from that data. I guess for some reason our Memory Data was sealed, but just released now...."  
"That virus..." Dex added.  
"Virus?" the two Navis looked interested.  
"There's this virus attacking Navis, claiming to be after X & Zero...." the bandana boy explained. "He could be an old enemy of yours, but he's spread a virus that I think cause all the old Memory Data of all the Navis to awaken...."  
"That would explain why Glide's lifeless, maybe he doesn't have old data." Yai added.  
"Who could it be?" the blue Navi asked.  
"X, there's a list of enemies HOW long?" Roll narrowed her eyes.  
"So what are these devices we're in?" Megaman asked.  
"They're called PETs, they're the advanced version of a cell phone." the shortest one of the group explained. "On these we can make phone calls, send and receive email, keep a calendar, store data, shop online and check news from around the world. PET is so convenient and helpful that it has become essential for everyday life."  
"PET?" the blue Navi seemed more confused than ever.  
"Personal Terminal." the red haired girl added. "Every PET uses a personality simulation program called Net Navi. By customizing PET's Navi program, a Net Navi can aquire a unique personality. But as the network world expands, network crime is raging. Hacking and computer virus epidemics have become major issues."  
"You just lost me again...." Megaman groaned, a sweatdrop on his head.  
"To protect their PETs, people have begun installing Battle Chips - special chips encoded with battle programs." Yai continued. "When you insert a Battle Chip, you can arm your PET to fight off viruses and hackers. This is called 'virus busting' and has become so important that it is now taught in schools."  
"Great, so now kids spend their time fighting viruses in school?" the pink Navi rolled her eyes. "God this is like Maverick Hunters recruiting kids to do their work! What has the world turned into?"  
"Well you know the saying, 'If you can't break it, send in a kid!' right sis?" Megaman joked.  
His sister shot a glare. "That's not funny."  
"But what makes me wonder is why did Gutsman attack?" Dex asked.  
"Because he's one of Wily's robots!" Megaman pointed out. "At least he was after Dr. Wily stole him from Dr. Light..."  
"So Gutsman's Data must be from the past, making him your enemy...." Lan pointed out.  
The blue Navi nodded. "Yeah, great how many more of those are around?"  
"We need to get to the bottom of this..." the boy with the blue bandana said, scratching his head. "Maybe I should take you to my dad.... He did say the virus first showed up there."  
"Maybe we can find some clues on it there then." Roll said.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Megaman asked. "Let's hurry so we can stop this virus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know, read my X Saga series as it explains in that AU Roll is actually Zero and X is the original Megaman, this fic was following that series.


	7. The Virus From the Grave

Sci Lab was filled with Official Net Battlers, along with the Net Police. Lan barely got his way into his father's lab.  
"Dad!" the young boy ran up to her father.  
"Lan, what are you doing here?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
"Hikari?" Chaud stepped out.  
"Chaud? What are you doing here?" Lan asked, a little confused.  
The white haired boy shrugged. "I'm here on official business."  
"Say Chaud, has Protoman been acting.... Odd?" Lan asked.  
Chaud cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you ask that?"  
Suddenly, a voice could be heard from Chaud's PET. "GET ME OUTTA HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A sweatdrop appeared on the boy's head, as he now had a disturbed look. "Actually, now that you mention it, YES!"  
"Well I think I might be able to help." Lan said.  
"How? Protoman's been like this since he woke up...." Dr. Hikari explained. "This virus attacked, and Protoman became lifeless like the others, then suddenly he woke up screaming...."  
"So did Megaman, but I found out who X is!" Lan cried.  
"You did?" Chaud asked in disbelief.  
The bandana boy shot a glare at Chaud, then turned to his dad. "Yeah, Megaman is X! It turns out that my Navi was created with some of X's old data, the REAL X, from the Reploid Wars."  
"That's a stretch, even for you...." the white haired boy groaned.  
"It's true!" Lan growled. "I'll prove it, guys, let's Jack In our PETs." he turned to Mayl & Dex, who nodded as all 3 plugged in their PETs.  
The area of Sci Lab was empty, mostly lines of code in the air. The red Navi Protoman was holding his head, looking around. A flash of light appeared behind him, as Megaman, Roll, & Gutsman appeared.  
"What the?" the red Navi spun around. "Megaman? Roll? Gutsman!?!?"  
"Long time no see, bro." Megaman said.  
"Wait, we're no longer stuck together?" Roll remarked.  
"Yeah, I bet you're glad about that...." Protoman snapped.  
"Hey, being in the same body with you was no picnic!!!" the pink Navi snarled.  
"Guys, fight later." the blue Navi rolled his eyes.  
"I'm still confused...." Gutsman stood there with a vacant expression.  
"Some things don't change...." Protoman remarked. "So what the heck are you doing here bro?"  
"Long story." Megaman sighed. "As it is I'm still hazy on all the details."  
"Wait a second... They're brother?!?" Lan cried.  
Megaman could hear his Operator's voice. "Yeah, you didn't know that?"  
"Who are you talking to?" Protoman asked.  
"The kid that operator the device we all live in or something like that." the blue Navi answered his brother. "His name's Lan. I guess the kid with the eggshell on his head is your Operator."  
"EGGSHELL?!?!" Chaud yelled.  
"Is he a midget or something?" Protoman asked. "Why else does he have white hair? Too much stress?"  
Chaud growled. "This is not Protoman..."  
"Megaman isn't himself either." Lan pointed out.  
"So what happened on your end?" Roll asked.  
"I woke up here, and this kid's been yelling at me...." Protoman answered. "I find him very annoying."  
"More annoying than you?" the pink Navi teased. "Oh god, you found the perfect match."  
"NOT FUNNY SIS!" the red Navi snapped.  
"Guys, fight later...." a sweatdrop appeared on Megaman's head.  
"Hey, didn't Zero say he was going to check the Zero Account?" Yai piped up. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"  
The bandana boy held a hand on his chin. "You're right...."  
"Hey Lan, did I hear you say Zero?" Megaman asked.  
His Operator nodded. "Hmmm? Yeah. Why?"  
"That's impossible, there can't be a Zero...." Roll said, folding her arms.  
"Why is that?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
"Because we are Zero." Protoman said, pointing to himself and his sister.  
"Lan, you see, Zero was Roll & Protoman in the same Reploid body." Megaman explained. "Though Roll had the most personality control, Protoman was the strength, and battle abilities."  
"Yeah, and it wasn't easy fighting off Wily's Code in Protoman...." Roll grumbled.  
"Hey, you think I liked the arrangement?" Protoman snapped. "Dr. Cain wasn't the greatest at putting a puzzle together...."  
"So then, who's Zero?" Lan asked. "After all, he came from the Zero Account...."  
"The Zero Account?" Megaman asked, a little shocked. "That can't be.... It must be the one where all the old data of Mavericks were sealed...."  
"Maybe we should check that place out." Roll said.  
"Can you send us from here?" the blue Navi asked.  
Dr. Hikari nodded. "Sure thing." he started typing on the computer.  
Soon a portal appeared. "Step into the link, it'll take you there." he explained.  
"Here goes nothing." Megaman and the others stepped in, they disappeared then appeared at another area.  
On the main screen of the computer, Lan could still watch the Navis in the new area, the Zero Account. The account looked like a war-zone, broken data all over.  
"World War III overload?" Gutsman joked.  
The white haired Navi elbowed the large Navi. "You know your lame jokes are just as bad as ever...."  
"See anything?" Lan asked.  
His Navi shook his head. "No, not yet..." then the blue Navi saw something in the rubble. "What the?" he picked up a small sign, it looked broken and burned on the edges. "Un-oh...." he gulped.  
Roll snatched the sign from Megaman. "Maverick holding unit Class SA virus danger level, codename SV....." she read, then glared at her brother. "X, what is this?"  
"I sealed a virus in here....?" he answered, shaking a little.  
"Wait a second, I remember that class number, that's the highest one in the Maverick Hunters...." Protoman said, holding a hand under his chin.  
"Yeah, and we only used it on the strongest virus....." Roll added, she shot a glare at her brother again. "X, you didn't....."  
"Er, yep....." the blue Navi nodded.  
The pink Navi's eyes widened. "Not.... Him...."  
All 3 Navis looked at the pile of rubble, pieces from a security cube.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Mayl asked.  
"..... It's him...." the red Navi said.  
"Who?" Chaud asked.  
"Sigma, the most powerful virus ever...." Roll explained. "The very cause of the Reploid Wars.... He's alive.... And trying to finish what he started...."  
A suddenly flash appeared in front of them. A tall, red Navi with long blonde hair stood before them.  
"It's Zero!" Lan cried.  
"........" Zero did not speak.  
"What the heck is that ugly thing?" Roll asked with a disturbed look.  
"Oh hell no if someone thinks that's me!" Protoman protested. "That's Zero-Frankinstein!!!"  
"Where is Zero? WHERE IS MY ZERO?!" Zero suddenly spoke. "WHERE IS HE HIDING?" he looked at Megaman. "A BLUE ROBOT. ENEMY OF ZERO..... KILL YOU!" he dashed forward and tried to slash Megaman.  
Gutsman blocked the sword with his large fist. "What the heck is with this guy?"  
"Is he going crazy? Who is he anyway??" Protoman asked.  
"BLUE..... LIGHT..... KILL..... KILL!" Zero said, kicking Gutsman out of the way, heading for Megaman again.  
"Cyber Sword, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw a chip into his PET.  
Megaman's arm turned into a sword just in time to block Zero's attack.  
"It can't be.... X, it's Gate's Zero Nightmare!!!" Roll cried.  
"THAT NUTCASE THING?!?" Megaman cried, jumping away.  
"That would figure...." Protoman said. "It's saying the same crazy things.... I guess a piece of its data survived."  
"Lan, give me something else!" Megaman cried. "Roll's the one good with swords!"  
Yai handed Mayl his Sword Chips. "Here, I'll lend you mine."  
"Thanks Yai." Mayl smiled, slotting in a Wide Sword Chip.  
"YES! I got my sword back!" Roll cried, jumping in for a cross slash at Zero.  
SLASH! Zero blocked the attack, and tried to push Roll back.  
"Cross Gun, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw another chip into his PET.  
"Finally a buster!" Megaman groaned, firing the shot.  
BLAST! Zero was hit in the chest, knocked down. "Blue light.... DIE!" he jumped back up as if the blast did nothing, trying to attack again.  
"How are you getting those weapons?" Protoman asked.  
"Those kids have to download these 'chips' with weapon data." Roll explained.  
"Hey kid, give me a weapon!" Protoman yelled, directed at his Operator.  
"MY NAME'S NOT KID!!!!" Chaud screamed into his PET.  
"Are you over 100 years old?" the red Navi asked.  
"No...." the boy answered.  
"Then it's kid, send the damn chip." Protoman said.  
Chaud huffed, as he download a chip. A large sword appeared in place of Protoman's right arm.  
"About time!" the red Navi grinned, joining the battle.  
Protoman slashed across Zero's back, the Navi seemed to be ignoring pain, while he jabbed Protoman in the head with his elbow.  
"Now's my chance!" Gutsman grinned, hammering his arm down, causing a shockwave.  
"Gutsman?!?" Megaman cried. "What are you doing?!"  
"Hey, I've got a chance to get even, blue boy!" Gutsman cried.  
"DEX! Get him outta there!!!" Lan screamed.  
"Right..." Dex unplugged his PET, Gutsman disappeared.  
"Where'd Gutsman go?" Protoman asked.  
"Dex jacked him out." Lan explained. "If things get bad you guys better log out."  
"What?" Roll asked confused.  
"Nevermind that!" Megaman cried, avoiding Zero's slashes. "HELP ME!!!!"  
"Oh yeah, we've gotta save bro's butt." Protoman joked. "Hang on." he charged in, and stabbed Zero in the back.  
"Cross Slash, Battle Chip in!" Mayl threw a chip into her PET.  
Roll dashed forward, slashing Zero several times, soon the Navi gave up and logged out.  
"What just happened?" the pink Navi asked.  
"He bogged out..." Protoman said.  
"Logged out." Chaud corrected his Navi.  
"WHATEVER OUT!" the white haired Navi snapped.  
"Yeah, but why'd he leave?" Megaman asked.  
"Because we were kicking his butt?" Roll asked.  
"No, that virus wasn't intelligent, and always battled until it was destroyed...." the blue Navi said, lost in thought.  
Protoman sighed. "So what is Sigma up to then?"  
"Wait... They got through the security that easily with Navis now... Could they access other security codes?!" Roll asked. "Like military and other such things?"  
"That's possible." Dr. Hikari said. "Everything is connected to the internet now."  
"Great, meaning Sigma can start a whole new war on the humans...:" Megaman sighed. "We have to stop him before he does!"  
"Oh how can you stop me X?" a voice loomed. "When you couldn't even remember who you are?"  
Megaman spun around. "..... Finally decided to show yourself?"  
"Oh I couldn't leave you in the dark forever...." the mysterious Navi finally showed himself. "Hello X, is your head clear now?"  
"Reverse the effects of your virus before it's too late, Sigma...." the blue Navi held up his buster.  
"And change you back?" Sigma shook his head. "No, I'm having far too much fun now...."  
"We stopped you before, we'll do it again!" Roll cried.  
"Oh not this time, I've become more powerful by gathering the data of the past...." Sigma chuckled. "There are more viruses than ever, and their power grows inside of me, being sealed away all those years.... I plan on taking a visit to that Cyber Matrix, that is so important to this disgusting new world....."  
"We won't let that happen!" Protoman declared.  
"Oh so we're going to pick back up where we left off then?" Sigma smirked. "Yes, finally... If you think you can stop me, X, go ahead.... The legendary hero X, and the 2 Navis that make Zero....." he chuckled. "I will destroy you this time...... But not before making you suffer horribly..... Hee hee hee hee hee................"


	8. News Break, Endless Battle!

Back at Lan's house, Mrs. Hikari looked at the clock. "Lan's been gone a long time, I'm starting to  
get worried...."  
She turned the TV set on, on the screen of the channel of DNN News, a woman with short red  
hair, a yellow shirt, a green frog hat and a microphone in her hands was talking.  
"This is Ribbita reporting live." the woman said. "We are currently reporting at Sci Lab, where  
thousands of Net Ops have come to find out why suddenly their Net Navis have either gone  
haywire or completely lifeless."  
"Sci Lab?" Mrs. Hikari repeated.  
Suddenly, the screen changed, a frog-like Navi jumped all over happily. "HEY WORLD! CHECK  
ME OUT!!!!"  
"TOADMAN!!!!!!!!!!" Ribbita hollered. "Knock it off! What is wrong with you?!?!?"  
The screen came back to the show insane frog Navi's Operator. "As you can tell, my very own  
Toadman is effected." she sweatdropped.  
Toadman appeared on the screen again. "And tomorrow's forecast is: RAIN RAIN RAIN!!!!"  
The screen changed to show a long, long line of people, entering Sci Lab. "So as you can see, I  
am waiting in this horrible long line to have my Navi checked out by the experts. No one at this  
time can explain this event, while I am here, I am interviewing the Net Ops to see the different  
problems they are experiencing." she turned to a small boy with short brown hair, it was Tory.  
"Young man, can you tell me what is wrong with your Navi?"  
Tory looked up, then sighed. "He doesn't even know me." As he held up his PET, showing  
Iceman trying to break out of it.  
"What is this? Some kind of cage?" Iceman barked.  
Ribbita sighed. "Don't worry kid, my Navi's acting the same." she turned and saw a familiar sight.  
"Higsby? What are you doing here?"  
The man she was addressing had brown messy hair, glasses and a white shirt with a red tie, and  
blue pants. "Ribbita? I could ask the same thing."  
"Toadman's acting a little.... Strange." she replied, her sweatdrop returning.  
"Don't tell me Numberman's doing the same...." Tory said.  
"Actually worse." Higsby held up his PET.  
Numberman's eyes were cold and lifeless, he didn't move at all.  
"He's been like this for hours." the Battle Chip Collector sighed.  
"Hey, I'm getting tired of this line, I say we look a little further in." Ribbita grinned, she walked  
out of the line and towards an unguarded door.  
"Ribbita! You can't do that!" Higsby cried.  
"Wait for me!" Tory dashed after her.  
"Tory!!!" Higsby followed. "Oh well, I might as well....."

Back inside Sci Lab's Computer, Megaman was still fighting off Sigma.  
"You've gotten old." Protoman remarked, he appeared behind the massive virus and stabbed him  
in the back.  
"No, you've gotten dumber." Sigma grinned, as his body broke, then he appeared behind  
Protoman, grabbing him by the head.  
"Protoman!" Roll cried.  
"Condor, Battle Chip in!" Chaud slotted a chip into his PET.  
The red Navi's arm changed into a bird-like creature. "Oh cute, turn my arm into a bird?!?"  
Suddenly, the Condor started moving quickly, and grabbed Protoman out of Sigma's grip, and  
crashing into wall.  
"Thanks a lot kid!!!!" Protoman growled.  
"I could laugh at how pathetic you've become." Sigma chuckled.  
Roll suddenly came up behind him with a Cross Slash.  
"GAAAHHH!!!" Sigma roared.  
"MegaBuster!!!" Megaman cried, firing at the same time.  
Sigma's eyes flashed a bright red, as a power emitted through his body and turned into a  
shockwave, which knocked both Roll & Megaman back.  
"I underestimated you X...." Sigma grinned. "It won't happen again." he charged up another  
attack, ready to strike.  
Then the virus felt a strange shockwave hit his foot. ".... That tickled." he merely said, turning  
around.  
A Mettuar was trying to attack him. Then another virus hurled a small ball of electricity at him.  
Sigma caught it with one hand, then placed his hand on the ground. A massive charge of energy  
shot at the viruses, deleting them both.  
"Who sent that?" Megaman asked.  
"Arf!" Rush popped out from a hole.  
"A dog?" Roll asked.  
"Rush! Great job boy!" Mayl cried.  
"Rush?!?" Megaman cried. "Is it really you?"  
Rush jumped out of the hole and hugged Megaman. "Arf!"  
"It is you boy!" the blue Navi cried, so happy to see his dog after all these years.  
"And as we come in, we see a massive battle going on!" Ribbita entered the room.  
"Ribbita?" Lan spun around. "How'd you get here?"  
"She snuck in." Higsby said.  
"Hey Lan." Tory said.  
"Tory? What are you doing here?" Dex asked.  
"Is Iceman lifeless?" Yai asked.  
"No, just acting really strange." Tory explained. "Toadman is too, and Numberman is lifeless."  
"I guess things are chaotic at the front desk." Dr. Hikari said.  
"That does it, looks like we need to power up." Lan said, pushing a few buttons on his PET.  
"Style Change, Heat Guts Style!"  
"What?" Megaman said, as two rings of code surrounded him. One at a time, parts of his body  
changed, at first all the red, then his right arm grew bigger in size. It now looked as big as  
Gutsman's hand. "Neat!"  
"Like getting a bigger hand is going to help?!?" Sigma barked, hurled a ball of energy at him.  
Megaman punched the ball with his enlarged fist, smashing its power to pieces. "I LIKE THIS!"  
he cried.  
Sigma charged closer, trying to get a better shot.  
"Use the Heat Buster!" Lan cried.  
"How do I do that?" Megaman asked, but his hand changed shape, into a new type of buster.  
"Nevermind."  
"You're finished!" Sigma cried.  
"Not yet!" Megaman grinned, as his new powered buster blasted out a huge storm of fire.  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Sigma roared, hit hard by the fire attack.  
"Take this!" Megaman cried, his buster turned back into the large fist, he charged in and smacked  
the virus in the face.  
Sigma hissed, sparks surrounding each of his fingers. He found the chance and grabbed  
Megaman's head, shocking him intensively.  
"Mega!!!" Roll cried.  
Sigma then kicked Megaman, and threw him into Protoman. The Style Change broke apart.  
"Oh no!" Mayl cried.  
"We've only got one other shot." Lan said, pulling 3 chips out. "The Program Advance!"  
Megaman stood up. ".... Whatever it is Lan, I'm ready."  
"Cyber Sword, Battle Chip in!" Lan cried, slotting in the chip.  
A sword appeared on Megaman's right arm.  
"Wide Sword, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw in the next chip.  
On Megaman's left arm, it transformed into a larger sword.  
"As if 2 swords will save you...." Sigma chuckled, getting a large blast of energy ready.  
"Lan, hurry!" Megaman cried.  
Lan threw in the last chip. "Long Sword, Battle Chip in!"  
Megaman's hands suddenly reverted to normal, a blue flame appeared in his arms as he held them  
high.  
"What's happening?" Protoman asked.  
"Program Advance: Life Sword!!!" Lan cried.  
The flames transformed into a large sword.  
"Megaman, use it before it disappears!" Lan cried.  
"Roger!" the blue Navi nodded, and threw the sword down, in a direct path towards Sigma.  
"Gahhh!!!!" Sigma was knocked back far, he stood up slowly. ".... You've won this round X, but  
next time.... I will delete you!" he disappeared.  
"That was amazing!!!" Roll cried, hugging her brother.  
"... No kidding...." Megaman said, staring in awe.  
"So what do you think about 'stupid swords' now?" Roll teased.  
"Okay, I take it back." Megaman groaned. "At least it got rid of Sigma for now..."  
"Yeah, but he'll be back." Protoman pointed out.  
"Jack Out for now, we need to figure out what to do." Dr. Hikari said.  
Lan, Mayl & Chaud nodded, unplugging their PETs.  
"Hey wait!!!!" Megaman cried, as they all disappeared from the Net Area and into their PETs.  
"What the?!?" Protoman asked.  
"What's wrong?" Lan asked.  
"Lan, WARN ME next time you're going to do the Star Trek 'Beam me up' crap!!!!!" Megaman  
hollered.  
"Sorry...." Lan groaned.  
"Lan, we're just totally not used to this yet." Roll pointed out. "You have to let us adjust."  
"But what can we do about Sigma?" Protoman asked.  
"We can head out to his secret base and launch an attack." a voice said behind them.  
"Who?" everyone spun around.  
A man wearing a red helmet, with a black visor over it, and a fish fin on the top stood in the  
doorway. He wore a blue outfit with an apron, and a cheap cape.  
"Commander Beef!" Lan cried.  
Megaman saw the man in the costume from the PET and almost laughed. "Who's this guy? A  
reject from a Halloween store?"  
"Hello Lan...." a woman stood behind Commander Beef, she had aqua green hair, and wore a  
black and purple outfit, with a skull on the hat.  
"Hey there!" said another woman, with green hair and a brown bandana on her head.  
"Miyu! Sal!" Lan cried. "What are all of you doing here?"  
"I've been investigating the incident of the Navis turning lifeless." Commander Beef explained. "It  
turns out this virus, codename Sigma, is trying to shut down all defenses, and in a possible effort,  
to reach the Cyber Matrix."  
"What's the Cyber Mattrex?" Protoman asked.  
"Matrix!" Chaud snapped. "It's the very heart of the Net."  
"If Sigma gets his virus into that...." Roll shuttered.  
"....." Megaman was speechless.  
"We've traced this virus' signal to a remote island." Miyu said. "We must act now."  
"No time to waste guys." Sal said.  
"First we need a boat to get there." Commander Beef said.  
"Leave that to me." Yai said. "One call to my dad and we've got it."  
"Okay then, we're all set to go." Dr. Hikari said.  
"That's right, now let's hurry up and get to that island and stop Sigma once and for all!!!!" Lan  
declared, then a disturbed look entered the boy's face. "..... But um, first..... Where's the  
bathroom? I can't hold it any longer...." he chuckled.  
Everyone sweatdropped and almost fell in the floor.


	9. Bathroom Troubles!

Outside of the bathroom, Mayl sighed, standing there holding Lan's PET. "Sometimes I just can't believe him...."  
"Oh come on! Let me go!" a voice hollered.  
"What was that?" Roll asked.  
"I don't know..." Mayl said, she walked around the corner.  
A man with brown hair, sunglasses, and a white coat was caught, in a protective electric field trap.  
"... Who are you?" Mayl asked.  
"Who am I? Are you kidding me?" the man groaned. "I'm the famous Mr. Famous."  
"... Oh yeah, the guy that gave Lan the Extra Code." Mayl said. "... What are you doing here?"  
"Me?" Mr. Famous chuckled nervously. "I got lost, my Navi's going insane and trapped me."  
"Oh really? Maybe I should go check with the Officials in the other room." Mayl said.  
"No! No! That's not necessary!" Mr. Famous said. "Please, just get me out of here!"  
"I don't like this guy...." Megaman said.  
"Mayl!!!" Lan cried.  
"Lan?" Mayl walked up to the bathroom door. "What's wrong?"  
"The door won't open!" Lan cried.  
Mayl tugged on the door's handle. "The electronic lock is jammed!"  
"Let's try to get Dr. Hikari." Megaman said.  
Mayl went to the other door, that lead back to the main room. "It's jammed too!"  
"Must be my Navi on the loose." Mr. Famous groaned.  
"And how do we know this isn't a trick?" Mayl asked.  
"Nevermind that Mayl, we have to try to stop it." Roll said.  
"Okay, we need to find a Jack-In Port." Mayl said.  
"We're in the middle of a crisis, and you want to make a phone call?" Megaman asked.  
"Who ya gonna call?" Roll joked.  
"No, no, no..." Mayl rolled her eyes. "I need a Jack-In Port to plug you two in!"  
".... So we go into a phone line?" Roll asked.  
"I've given up trying to figure this out." Megaman groaned.  
The red haired girl groaned, holding her head. "... This is too hard...."  
"There's a port over here." Mr. Famous pointed to one near the light switch.  
"Thanks. Jack In, Megaman & Roll, Power Up!" Mayl cried, plugging both PETs in.  
Megaman & Roll appeared in the Net Area, but suddenly a spinning top with blades came after them, as soon as they entered!  
"Look out!" Megaman pushed his sister out of way, barely avoiding it.  
"Megaman, I don't have any of Lan's chips to help you!" Mayl cried.  
"Don't worry about it, I prefer my buster!" Megaman said, charging it up.  
A series of viruses were in the area. Roll & Megaman nodded to each other, and went right into action.  
"MegaBuster!" Megaman fired.  
Roll held a hand over her heart symbol, a series of hearts shot out. "... Whoa, I didn't expect that..."  
"Spreader, Battle Chip in!" Mayl threw a chip into her PET.  
Roll's arm turned into a buster and she fired a shot out, the blast split into 3 and deleted a few viruses.  
Rush came out of a hole, and summoned a few viruses for their side.  
"Thanks boy!" Megaman cried.  
After a little bit, the viruses were deleted.  
"That's all of them." Megaman said.  
"Then why won't the door open?!?" Lan growled, he tackled the door again, nothing.  
"Are you sure there's nothing else there?" Mayl asked.  
"Nope, that's it." Roll said, then she heard something.  
"Heh heh heh... Long time no see, blue boy...." a voice loomed.  
"Who's there?" Megaman barked.  
The Navi showed himself, it was a red Navi with hair sticking up and blades around him.  
"Punk?!?" Megaman cried.  
"Looks like just about everyone's here..." Roll groaned.  
"Yeah I get to be the one to finish you off!" Punk grinned, hurling a blade at him.  
Megaman dash jumped around it, and fired his buster. But it bounced off.  
"My armor is stronger than that!" Punk cried, he held out his hands and two spinning blade tops  
appeared, again. This time they came faster, each hitting their target.  
"Gahh!" Megaman hollered.  
"Ack!" Roll cried.  
"Oh no!" Mayl cried.  
"I'm gonna finish you Megaman!" Punk declared.  
"Mayl, activate the Style Change!" Lan hollered.  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW!!!" Mayl snapped back. "How am I supposed to know! This isn't MY PET!!!!!"  
"Just press the button!!!" Lan barked back.  
"WHICH ONE!?!?!?" Mayl screamed.  
"Just hit random!" Lan growled.  
Mayl sighed, and hoped she pressed the right button as she guessed while pressing buttons on the  
PET. The screen glowed, and showed a symbol.  
"I think it worked!" she cried.  
The rings of data flowed around Megaman again, this time yellow. His armor changed, but not much from before.  
"Elec Team Style!" Mayl cried.  
"Great, this should work!" Megaman grinned, he held out his arm to change into a buster, but it turned into a device with two large rings. ".... What in the world is this?"  
"A Zap Ring Buster." Mayl answered.  
Megaman sweatdropped. "You've GOT to be kidding me...."  
"We're doomed." Roll sighed.  
Punk was coming fast, charging into Megaman.  
"Let's hope this works!" Megaman cried, firing the buster.  
The electric charge collided into Punk, but he only stopped for a moment, and rubbing the area he was hit. ".... That tickled." he hurled the blade tops again, both hit Megaman hard.  
"If Lan ever gets out of that bathroom, I'm going to kill him." Megaman groaned.  
"What's wrong Megaman? Can't fight?" Punk teased.  
"OH YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!" Megaman growled in a fury, he suddenly felt a power grew inside of him, he released it into a massive charge of electricity he hurled at Punk.  
"What's happening?!?" Roll cried.  
"AARGGGHHH!!!" this attack hit Punk hard.  
Mayl was connecting the PETs as she got out the extension chip. "Here goes! Extension Chip, Roll, Connect!"  
Roll disappeared and then appeared in blocks over Megaman. "Roll?" The blocks flew into his body, and the symbol on his chest changed to Roll's.  
"What just happened?" Megaman asked.  
"I've added Roll to your power." Mayl explained.  
"Sweet." Megaman grinned.  
"Ready for Round 2?" Punk cried, hurling the tops again.  
"Terra Volt!" Megaman cried, he held his arms up as a charge of electricity shot out, destroying the tops. "Now, Electric Heart!!!"  
A large heart came flying and crashing into Punk, zapping the Navi with too much energy, he logged out.  
"We did it!" Mayl cried, unplugging the PETs.  
Lan took one final charge at the bathroom door, it flew open and he crashed on the floor. ".... Thanks Mayl...."  
The electric trap around Mr. Famous went away as well. "Thank you, here is something for helping me." he said, grabbing Mayl's hand and placing something in it.  
Mayl looked at her hand, in it were 2 Battle Chips, ones Mayl had never seen before. One was purple with a sword surrounded by red flames, the other showed panels with rainbow colors."... Um, thanks..." she said, but as she looked up Mr. Famous was gone.  
".... That was strange." Lan said. "Hey, at least you got some rare chips!"


	10. Trouble With Allies

After Lan & Mayl got back, they all got together onto Yai's cruise ship.  
"Whoa Yai, this thing's awesome." Dex cried.  
"Of course, what do you expect?" Yai giggled.  
"So Lan, this Cyber Matrix is the very thing that holds the Net together?" Megaman asked.  
Dr. Hikari nodded. "The entire Net is powered by the Cyber Matrix, though viruses spread throughout the Net, if the Cyber Matrix is corrupted, the whole Net will fall, and along with everything that is powered by it, and in this day in age is pretty much everything."  
"Figures Sigma would go after something like that." Protoman said.  
"My guess is that Sigma's powering up his virus and will launch it at the Cyber Matrix once his virus infects all the Navis of the Net." Commander Beef said.  
"Makes sense." Higsby added.  
"This story's going to be my greatest coverage ever!" Ribbita cried.  
"Seriously Ribbita, is that all you can care about?" Lan sweatdropped.  
"Hey, you can't pass up a good story when it comes up to you!" Ribbita pointed out.

After a few hours, they reached the island.  
"It really is small..." Lan said.  
"I have houses bigger than that." Yai said.  
The group left the boat, searching around.  
"Are you sure this is it?" Chaud asked. "All that's here is a mountain."  
"The entrance is hidden." Miyu said.  
"Yeah but where?" Sal asked.  
Lan walked around, his hand on the mountain, suddenly, he felt something strange. "Hey, there's a Jack-In Port here!" he cried.  
The bandana boy was correct, there were 4 Jack-In Ports.  
"That must be the controls for the entrance." Dr. Hikari said.  
"Then let's break through it." Commander Beef said, grabbing his PET. "Jack In, Sharkman, Power Up!"  
Lan nodded. "Jack In, Megaman, Power Up!" he plugged in his PET.  
"Jack In, Woodman!" Sal plugged in her PET.  
"And Skullman!" Miyu plugged in her PET.  
The 3 Navis appeared around Megaman. Sharkman, was a large Navi that looked like a shark, Woodman was a Navi that looked like a tree, and Skullman was a skeleton.  
"Lan, are you sure we can trust them?" Megaman asked.  
"Of course, we don't want the world destroyed." Sharkman grinned.  
"Yeah, we're here to help." Skullman said.  
"I'm not so sure about this...." Megaman groaned.  
"...1 ..." Woodman muttered.  
"...2 ..." Skullman grinned.  
"...3!!!" At Sharkman's word, all 3 aimed their attacks at Megaman.  
A large puff of smoke covered where Megaman stood.  
"Yes! We got him!" Sharkman cried.  
"Where'd he go?" Woodman asked.  
The smoke cleared, Megaman was gone!  
"Yo morons!" Megaman cried, firing from behind them. "I knew I couldn't trust you...."  
"GET HIM! Bonemarang!" Skullman cried, his arms detached, and started chasing Megaman!  
"MegaBuster!" Megaman cried, firing his buster, but it did no good, the bone arms smacked him in the face.  
"Sharkman! Stop!" Commander Beef commanded.  
"PUT A SOCK IN IT FISH BOY!" Sharkman hollered.  
"Wood Tower!" Woodman cried, placing his hand on the ground. A series of wooden towers shot up from the ground.  
"Yikes!" Megaman barely avoided them.  
Then Megaman felt something hit him from behind, it felt like a small ball, and it followed with an explosion!  
"Hee hee hee, come to die, blue boy?" a voice giggled.  
".... Not more..." Megaman groaned, he stood up and saw his attacker.  
There were two Navis, one was short, orange and red, and had bombs on his shoulders. The other was huge, looked like he was made of stone.  
"Bombman! Stoneman!" Megaman cried. "What is this?!? All of Wily's robots are coming back to kill me?!?"  
"Yo guys! Long time no see!" Skullman grinned.  
"Didn't know you guys were here." Stoneman said.  
"Yeah but where are we?" Woodman asked.  
"Beats me, but I'm having fun!" Bombman said, he pulled a bomb from his shoulder and kicked it at Megaman.  
"Look out! Barrier, Battle Chip in!" Lan slotted in a chip.  
A barrier protected Megaman from the blast.  
"Thanks Lan." the blue Navi sighed.  
"Let's get this going, Style Change, Wood Shield Style!" Lan cried, pressing a button on his PET.  
The ring of data appeared around Megaman, this time green. "Here we go again...." His body turned green, and a shield appeared on his right arm.  
"A shield, good idea Lan!" Megaman smiled.  
"Bomerangs!!!" Skullman cried, hurling them again.  
Megaman blocked the attack with the shield. "Nice, now let's try the buster!" he cried, holding out his hand. It changed into a wind fan. "..... A fan? For a buster?!? What am I supposed to do? AC THEM TO DEATH?!?"  
"Don't knock it until you try it!" Lan snapped.  
"Fine." Megaman huffed, the fan slowly started moving on the buster. It kicked up a hard wind cyclone that grabbed all 5 attacking Navis.  
"AIIIEEEE!!!" Sharkman cried.  
"I'm getting sick!" Woodman cried.  
"I'm gonna hurl!" Skullman gulped.  
"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!" Stoneman cried.  
"Let me off this ride!" Bombman hollered.  
"Wow...." Megaman said in awe.  
The cyclone died down, and all 5 Navis fell in a heep.  
"Get off me!" Woodman cried.  
"Someone's hand is in my face!" Stoneman cried.  
"That's not my hand." Skullman remarked.  
"I'm gonna explode!" Bombman growled.  
Sharkman growled and disappeared.  
"Where'd Sharkman go?" Megaman asked.  
"Watch out Megaman, Sharkman can dive into the Net like water!" Commander Beef warned.  
Suddenly, Sharkman came out from under Megaman, tossing him across the area.  
"Now I've got you little....." Sharkman was racing through towards Megaman.  
Suddenly, an explosion hit Sharkman and tossed him into the air. "AAAHHH!!!"  
"What just happened?" Megaman asked.  
The other 4 Navis finally got out of the mess.  
Bombman sweatdropped. "Opppsss.... I forgot to tell you, we set up a mine field..." he chuckled.  
"NOW YOU TELL ME?!?" Sharkman growled, bashing Bombman in the head.  
"This is getting ridiculous." Megaman sweatdropped.  
"Megaman, get to the computer while they're busy!" Lan cried.  
"Hey morons!!!" Megaman called out.  
Sharkman was still beating up Bombman, Skullman & Woodman were sitting doing nothing, along with Stoneman.  
"Have fun with one more ride!!!" Megaman cried, unleashing one more cyclone.  
All 5 Navis were scooped up, and flung into the air.  
"That does it, I am going to be sick." Skullman said.  
This cyclone didn't last as long, and the Navis were left in the air for a moment.  
"Well it couldn't get worse...." Woodman said.  
"Yes it can...." Stoneman groaned.  
"THE MINES!!!!" Bombman cried.  
The 5 Navis fell right into one of the mines, blowing them further into the area.  
"That was easy." Megaman grinned.  
"Now can you open the door?" Commander Beef asked.  
"Oh yeah." Megaman said, turning and found the control comp. He pressed a few buttons and a door opened in the mountain.  
"Great!" Commander Beef cried.  
"Okay, now to..." Megaman said, but he was cut off.  
"GET HIM!!!!" Sharkman, Woodman, Skullman, Bombman & Stoneman were coming at him, badly damaged.  
"LAN!!!! Back me out, X me out, Plug me out!" Megaman screamed.  
"Huh?" Lan said, confused.  
"JUST GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" Megaman hollered.  
"Oh!" Lan unplugged his PET, just in time. "You meant Jack-Out right?"  
Megaman huffed. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?"  
"Sorry..." Lan groaned.


	11. The Past Bites Back

Lan and the others entered the secret door in the mountain. On the inside, it looked like a computer lab, fill with screens and keyboards, flashing lights and partly a laboratory.  
"What is this place?" Tory asked.  
"Who's there?" a voice asked.  
Lan spun around, he saw an unwelcome sight. There over a force field was trapped Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy & Yahoot.  
"It's the brat!" Mr. Match growled.  
"How'd he get in here?" Count Zap asked.  
"Who cares? GET US OUT OF HERE!" Maddy cried.  
"How did you three idiots get caught in here?" Chaud asked.  
"Dr. Wily had some... Research going on, that went terribly wrong." Yahoot said.  
"Let me guess, he found an ancient program." Dr. Hikari said. "Figures, Wily broke Sigma free!"  
"So is this guy a descendent of the same Wily we know?" Protoman asked.  
"I wouldn't put it past it." Megaman said.  
"Well we can't help you guys right now, we have to stop Sigma first." Lan said, plugging his PET in.  
"Watch out, our Navis are going hey-wire in there." Yahoot warned.  
"Meaning they are old friends as well." Protoman said. "You better send us with!"  
Chaud & Mayl nodded, plugging their PETs in.  
"You need help, we're on it!" Dex cried, plugging his PET in.  
Ribbita & Tory plugged their PETs in too.  
The 6 Navis appeared, and Iceman, Toadman & Gutsman were the first to attack.  
"WHY DID YOU JACK THOSE IDIOTS IN?!?" Lan hollered. "Don't you get it that they want Megaman dead?!?!?"  
"Sorry Lan..." Dex & Tory said.  
"Geez, we were only trying to help..." Ribbita grumbled.  
Protoman brought up his shield to defend them. "Great, so they caused us more trouble!"  
Another series of attacks came at them, Megaman and the others quickly avoided them, only to finally see their 4 other attackers.  
"Torchman! Wakoman! Elecman! Magicman!" Protoman cried. "Dang it, what is with this?!?"  
"Protoman? Why are you defending Megaman?" Torchman asked.  
"Sorry but I prefer the winning side." Protoman joked.  
"Oh is that the only reason for helping bro?" Megaman grumbled.  
"You'll be sorry for not helping us!" Wakoman said.  
"Great, it's 3 against 7." Roll pointed out.  
"TOO BAD!!!" cried the Navis as they attacked.  
"Sis, you get the door open, the sooner you do that the sooner we can leave!" Megaman said.  
Roll nodded, inserting her antennas into the control computer.  
"Ready bro?" Megaman asked.  
"Always." Protoman grinned.  
Megaman fired his buster as Protoman moved in with his sword.  
"Come my viruses, lend us a hand!" Magicman cried, a series of viruses appeared.  
"AS IF YOU DON'T ALREADY HAVE A HANDICAP?!?!?" Protoman hollered.  
"Hey, like we ever played fair?" Gutsman grinned.  
"You're going to need some help, Style Change, Aqua Custom Style!" Lan cried, pressing a button on his PET.  
The ring of data appeared once more, this time blue. The pack on Megaman's back grew in size as his body changed color.  
"Aqua Buster!" Megaman cried, firing the water blast at Torchman.  
"Electric Volt!" Elecman hurled a charge of electricity at Megaman.  
Protoman slashed the attack. "You're forgetting about me, Zappy!"  
"Oh yeah?" Wakoman shot the ball he was standing on into Protoman's head.  
"Guts Hammer!" Gutsman slammed down, causing a shockwave to hit Protoman as he fell.  
"Lan, hurry!" Megaman cried. "Do whatever this style does best!"  
"Leave that to me, Megaman! Spreader, Battle Chip in X5, download!" Lan threw a chip into his PET, but with the style change he was able to multiply the amount of chips, creating a Program Advance.  
"Hyper Burst!!" Megaman cried, as his buster grew very large and fired a large blast.  
Wakoman & Magicman were hit, along with the viruses.  
"Sequence Bolt!" Elecman cried.  
Elecman's hands filled with electricity and he held them in the air. In seconds, lighting bolts came crashing down at Megaman.  
"Life Aura, Battle Chip in!" Lan slotted in a chip.  
An aura appeared and took the damage.  
"Cyber Blizzard!" Iceman hurled a blizzard of ice at Megaman.  
"Heatshot, Battle Chip in!" Chaud slotted a chip into his PET.  
Protoman shot a fire blast that melted the blizzard.  
"Hi-Cannon, Battle Chip in, X3!" Lan threw in another chip.  
"Z-Cannon 2!" Megaman cried, his arms formed together into a large cannon and fired a blast, hitting Iceman & Toadman.  
"I LIKE THIS STYLE!!!" Megaman grinned.  
"Hero sword!" Chaud threw a chip into his PET.  
Protoman's arm turned into a large sword, he slashed through Elecman.  
"Time to turn the heat up!" Torchman slammed his arms to the ground. "Fire Tower!" a tower of fire appeared.  
"Wind, Battle Chip in!" Chaud threw in another chip.  
A wind blower appeared in front of Protoman, and right behind Gutsman, blowing him into the Fire Tower.  
"Opppsss..." Torchman sweatdropped.  
"Hey, thanks a lot, PYRO!" Gutsman growled.  
"Aqua Buster!" Megaman fired a charge shot of water at Torchman.  
"Now! Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword, Bamboo Sword, Battle Chips in!" Chaud threw the 4 chips into his PET. "Program Advance, Element Sword!"  
Protoman dashed forward, slashing each Navi with a different sword. The massive damage left them to have to recover for a few moments.  
"Nice work guys!" Lan cheered.  
"Got it!" Roll cried, as the door opened.  
"Good going sis!" Megaman cried.  
"Well let's Jack-Out and go then!" Lan unplugged his PET and headed for the door, he turned around when no one was following him. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't Jack Out Roll!" Mayl cried.  
"Protoman either!" Chaud added.  
Suddenly, a force field like the one around the World 3 members, appeared over Mayl, Chaud,  
Dr. Hikari, Dex, Yai, Higsby, Ribbita, Tory, Commander Beef, Miyu & Sal.  
"Lan!" Mayl cried.  
"Oh no! You guys, I'll find a way to..." Lan said.  
"Lan, there's no time." Dr. Hikari said. "You're the only one left, you have to keep going and stop Sigma!"  
"... He's right Lan, if we don't then no one will." Megaman pointed out.  
As much as Lan wanted to protest, he knew his Navi was right. "I promise guys, I'll stop Sigma no matter what!"  
"Good luck Lan..." Mayl said.  
"You too Mega...." Roll said.  
"AND HURRY!" Protoman cried, pointing ahead.  
"What's wrong?" Roll asked, then she saw.  
Sharkman, Bombman, Stoneman, Woodman & Skullman were there!  
"How did you guys get here?" Torchman asked.  
"We found a sub-link here." Sharkman chuckled. "We even found a friend."  
"Friend?" Protoman asked.  
Zero appeared behind them. "Master Sigma sent me to kill!"  
"Not the Zero Nightmare again...." Roll groaned.  
"Now we're dead." Protoman sweatdropped.

Lan hurried down until he reached a door, it was locked shut. "Dang it, it won't open!"  
"Lan, it must be locked, try to find the control." Megaman said.  
Lan scanned around, he found a device on the wall. "That must be it."  
"Then slot me in and I'll get it open!" Megaman declared.  
".... You mean Jack In." Lan corrected.  
"Whatever." Megaman shrugged.  
"Jack In, Megaman!" Lan plugged his PET in.  
Megaman appeared in the area, but it was dead, and in fact was very damaged. "There's nothing here...."  
Then a suddenly burst of purple energy crashed near his feet. The blue navi backed up a little. "What was that?!?"  
"I knew you'd come...." a voice loomed.  
"Great, now who?" Lan groaned.  
Megaman's eyes widened. ".... That voice...."  
A cloaked Navi appeared, he poked his head out of the cloak, Megaman knew very well who this black Navi was.  
"BASS!!!!" Megaman cried. "You're alive?!?"  
"Yes, and it's finally time we settle our score, don't you think?" Bass grinned.  
"Bass, I don't have time for you!" Megaman cried.  
"That idiot Sigma said you'd come, I don't really care what it is he wants, but as long as I get to delete you....... Hee hee hee....." Bass laughed.  
"Can't you see he's using you?" Megaman asked. "He's going to destroy us all!"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Bass charged up a purple ball of energy in his hand, and then threw it at Megaman. "I LOVE THIS NEW POWER I HAVE! I want to destroy you after all these years!!!"  
Megaman darted away from the attack. "Bass has gotten even stronger...."  
"Now it's time, time for me to finally be the supreme of us both." Bass laughed evilly. "This area will be your grave!!!"


	12. The Battle of Bass!

Back over at the entrance to the lab, Mayl & Chaud were doing everything to keep Roll & Protoman alive.  
"Any new ideas sis?" Protoman asked.  
The pink Navi sneered. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"  
"It's time for payback!" Gutsman grinned.  
"Yeah, even if we can't get Megaman!" Toadman said.  
"We can still get you!" Iceman said.  
"You've got to find a way out of there!" Chaud said.  
"Oh really? No kidding!" Protoman snapped. "Mind telling us how?!?"  
"Arf!!" Rush popped up on the other side of the area.  
"What's wrong Rush?" Roll asked.  
"Arf! Arf!" Rush was pointing at a small piece of data in the air.  
"I think he's lost it." Protoman said.  
"No, he's pointing at something!" Mayl cried. "Get over there!"  
"Yeah, over the heard of Navis that want us dead...." Protoman grumbled. "How do we do that?!?"  
Mayl & Chaud nodded at each other, both slotting a chip into their PETs. "Area Grab, Battle Chip in!"  
In a flash, Roll & Protoman disappeared.  
"Where'd they go?" Skullman asked.  
"Find them!" Sharkman demanded.  
The two Navis then appeared by Rush.  
"What was that?" Roll asked.  
"I don't know, but give me a second while my data catches up." Protoman joked.  
"What is that?" Roll pointed above, where Rush was pointing.  
"It's a backdoor!" Dr. Hikari cried. "Use a Panel Out!"  
Mayl nodded. "Panel Out, Battle Chip in!" she slotted the chip into her PET.  
Where the data was, broke open into a portal.  
"There! A way out!" Yai cried.  
"Let's go!" Roll pulled Rush & Protoman in.  
"How do we stop them from following us?!?" Protoman asked.  
"Repair, Battle Chip in!" Mayl threw in another chip.  
As they got through, Roll held up one hand as the portal closed.  
"Nice, now we don't have to worry about them." Protoman said.  
"Good job Rush." Roll smiled.  
"Arf!" Rush grinned.  
"Now let's see where this goes...." Protoman said.  
"Mayl, can I see your PET for a second?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
Mayl shrugged, a little confused but handed him her PET.

Meanwhile, while Megaman was fighting for his life with Bass....  
"Bass! You've got to stop!" Megaman cried, dodging yet again another one of the crazed Navi's attacks.  
"Hold still or at least fight back!" Bass hollered.  
"Sigma will delete you as soon as you do what he wants!" Megaman cried.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T CARE?!?" the black Navi growled, purple sparks filling his hand. He threw it down, and a massive shockwave of purple energy crashed into Megaman, sending him soaring into air.  
Bass teleported, and slashed Megaman with a black sword, cutting his chest badly.  
"Recover 100, Battle Chip in!" Lan slotted in a chip, the wounds healed on his Navi, as he inserted another chip. "Cross Gun Battle Chip in!"  
Megaman buster fired a scattered shot, but Bass didn't seem to even be hit.  
"Try this, Wide Shot, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw in another chip.  
Megaman shot a wide blast of energy, Bass seemed to absorb it. It appeared as if a purple light around him was protecting him.  
"It's no good Lan, it seems like he's got some kind of barrier!" Megaman cried.  
"It must be an Aura....." Lan said. "Great, that means no matter what kind of attacks we use it'll be useless!!"  
"So give up and die now!" Bass grinned, he flipped his cloak open to reveal his whole body, as he fired from both his busters.  
Megaman jumped to a handstand, and backflipped as each shot came extremely close to him.  
"Area Grab!" Lan threw in another chip.  
Megaman disappeared, and then appeared right in front of his enemy.  
"Now M-Cannon, Battle Chip in!" Lan cried, slotting in another chip.  
Megaman's hand turned into a cannon, which fired a blast out at Bass, the aura took the hit and disappeared.  
"Yes! I knew if we caused enough damage we could get through!" Lan cried. "Take this, Time Bomb, Battle Chip in!"  
A bomb appeared in Megaman's hand and he tossed it at Bass, it exploded right away and the blue Navi dashed off away from the blast. "Did it work?" he asked.  
Bass emerged from the smoke, his cloak a little ripped, but didn't appear to take much damage. "You've gotten weak...."  
"Dang it!" Lan growled.  
"MegaBuster!" Megaman cried, firing his buster.  
But Bass' Aura reppeared, and absorbed the attack.  
"What?!? His aura can recharge?!?" Lan cried.  
"Lan, I can't see how we can beat him like this!" Megaman cried.  
"Hells Rolling!!!!" Bass hurled two very large wheels of purple energy at Megaman.  
"Look out!" Lan cried.  
But it was too late, as Megaman was hit badly and crashed backwards.  
"Gospel Breath!!!" Bass cried, as his hand turned into a dog-like gun.  
"Cross Shield, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw a chip quickly in.  
A large wall appeared in front of Megaman, it took the blast and then turned into a scary face, and charged at Bass.  
"Darkness Overload!!!" Bass hurled a massive charge of darkness that destroyed the Cross Shield, he turned his attention back to the Megaman. "Sonic Storm!" he hurled a whirlwind that picked up Megaman, and flung him into the air.  
"Double Buster!" Bass rapidly fired at the blue Navi, as he came tumbling down to the ground.  
"Megaman!!!!" Lan cried.  
"Finally.... The moment I've been waiting for....." Bass said. "GIGA BREAKER!!!"  
Bass held his fist over his head. It charged for a few moments with a massive amount of dark energy that filled his hand. He then slammed the power down, on its path to Megaman.  
Megaman braced for impact, as he couldn't move his body from the damage.... This look like the end.......  
Or not, as suddenly a bright pink light protected him. A pink Navi stood in the path of destruction, a barrier over her.  
"Roll!" cried Megaman as he looked up.  
"You okay Mega?" Roll asked.  
"Oh so she's here to, no matter...." Bass said, charging another attack.  
"Use this, it'll remove Bass' Aura." Dr. Hikari handed a chip to Mayl.  
"North Wind, Battle Chip in!" Mayl cried, slotting the chip into her PET.  
A wind appeared over Roll's head as she held her arm up, she then hurled it at Bass.  
"That's it?" Bass said, unaffected by the wind, but something was different, the aura around him disappeared. ".... No matter, I'll delete you without protection!" he was ready to attack.  
"DELTA RAY!!!" Protoman slashed through Bass, as he left himself wide open.  
"Dammit, you're here too?!?" Bass hollered. "Tri-Buster!" he fired at the red Navi.  
Protoman dashed out of the way and landed by Megaman. "You okay bro?"  
Megaman nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you guys, how'd you get here?"  
"Rush found a link to this area." Roll said, petting the dog program on the head.  
"Arf!" Rush smiled.  
"Thanks boy." Megaman said.  
"Oh, and here." Roll handed a data cube to Megaman. "Dr. Hikari told me to give this to you."  
Megaman took the data cube, in Lan's PET a flash showed a chip data.  
"A new chip?" Lan asked, he pressed a button and the chip popped out.  
The new Battle Chip had a picture of Roll on it. "Roll?"  
"Lan, that's a Navi Chip." Dr. Hikari's voice could be heard from the transfer of Mayl's PET. "Use it to summon Roll in the next area, she can then assist Megaman in battling Sigma. I figured it took the 2 legendary Reploids to take that virus down once, it will take them both to do it again."  
Lan nodded. "Thanks dad."  
"Now I'll get the door open while Protoman keeps Bass busy." Roll said, inserting her antennas into the control comp.  
"You think you can handle me?!?" Bass grinned. "We'll see about that! Chaos Nightmare!" he hurled a massive charge of darkness at the 3 Navis, his most powerful one yet.  
"Barrier 200, Battle Chip in!" Mayl slotted a chip into her PET.  
"Air Shoe, Battle Chip in!" Chaud threw a chip into his PET.  
A barrier protected Roll & Megaman, as Protoman moved out of the way.  
"Step Sword, Battle Chip in!" Chaud threw in another chip.  
Protoman dashed ahead and slashed at Bass. "Hurry and get out of here! Oh and make sure you give Sigma one for me!"  
Bass snarled. "You think that will stop me? Gatling Buster!"  
As a round of shots tried to attack Protoman, he dashed away, avoiding each one with ease, then came again with his sword to attack Bass.  
"Wow, Protoman's gotten really fast...." Megaman remarked.  
"Got it!" Roll cried, as the door opened for Lan.  
"Great job Roll!" Lan cried.  
"Becareful Mega...." Roll said.  
Megaman nodded, as he logged out.  
Roll sighed, and watched Protoman hold off Bass. ".... And good luck...."


	13. The Legendary Battle

Lan hurried inside, to find Dr. wily strapped to the chair.  
"Who's there?" the old man barked. "... Oh, the Hikari boy...."  
"I see Sigma strapped you in for the ride..." Lan joked.  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Wily snapped.  
"Never mind him Lan, find the main computer." Megaman said.  
Lan nodded. "Roger X."  
He searched around the desk and a few other places. "Okay old man, where is it?"  
"And why should I tell you?!?" Wily barked.  
"Because you want to get out of that chair sometime today?" Lan suggested.  
"And help you? Forget it." Wily snapped.  
"Fine, I'll find it without you..." Lan said, leaning up against the wall.  
"Don't touch that!" Wily growled.  
"Why?" Lan asked, he felt the painting he was leaning near move a little, then followed by a click. "Huh?"  
The painting moved, revealing a small room, filled with computer equipment.  
"It was behind this painting!" Lan cried.  
"Then plug me in Lan!" Megaman cried.  
Lan sweatdropped. ".... Close enough." he plugged in the PET. "Jack In, Megaman! Execute!"  
Megaman appeared in the Cyber Area, he slowly opened his eyes and looked ahead.  
A massive ball of virus energy floated in the air.  
"What is that?" Lan asked.  
"Most likely Sigma's virus...." Megaman said.  
"Yes, about to be unleashed onto the Cyber Matrix..." Sigma's voice loomed.  
"Show yourself!" Megaman demanded.  
The massive virus Navi appeared before Megaman, a sick grin on his face. "I'm not surprised you made it, you always do... But this time, you're too late..."  
"Not yet, your virus hasn't powered enough to travel to the Cyber Matrix..." Megaman said. "I can still stop you and delete it!"  
"You have to delete me for it to fully stop." Sigma chuckled. "Can you do that?"  
"I've done it before, I'll do it again!" the blue Navi protested.  
"Not this time!" Sigma hurled his fists to the ground, sending a series of shockwaves at Megaman.  
"Air Shoe, Battle Chip in!" Lan slotted a chip into his PET.  
Megaman leapt up before the shockwaves hit him, he fired a few rounds from his buster.  
Sigma chuckled as the blasts hit him. "That's all you've got? I remember your buster having more of a kick than that!"  
Megaman growled, he dashed to the side and awaited the next chip from Lan.  
"M-Boomer, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw in another chip.  
A boomerang shot from Megaman's buster, Sigma caught it and broke it in half.  
"Lan, we need something stronger..." Megaman said.  
"Okay try this, Cannon, Hi-Cannon, M-Cannon, Battle Chips in!" Lan cried, throwing in the 3 chips. "Program Advance: Zeta Cannon!"  
A green cannon appeared on Megaman's right arm, then a blue one appeared on his left arm, As Megaman put his two arms together they formed one huge red cannon. He then fired the massive blast at Sigma.  
The Virus Navi stood and took the damage, though he didn't seem fazed by it much.  
"This is the best you can do X?" Sigma teased.  
"No way!" Lan cried.  
"Maybe he has an aura like Bass...." Megaman thought to himself.  
"Well now it's my turn." Sigma grinned, he held up one hand.  
A series of lighting bolts, filled with dark energy came crashing down at Megaman.  
"ARRGGHHH!!!" Megaman whaled in pain.  
"Megaman!" Lan cried. "It's time we tried this, Roll, Navi Chip in, Download!" he threw in the chip.  
A bright pink light emerged in the area, it slowly took the shape of a Navi. As the light faded, Roll stood in the place.  
"Wow, it worked...." the pink Navi said, holding Rush in her arms.  
"Arf!" Rush cried.  
"Roll, look out!" Mayl cried.  
The lighting bolts were still coming down, Roll screamed as she ran from the attacks, she tripped over Megaman.  
"Ugh, thanks a lot sis...." the blue Navi groaned.  
"Sorry." Roll sweatdropped.  
"Oh so you both have come here to die?" Sigma laughed. "Well this will make my day!!"  
"Mayl, use the North Wind Chip!" Megaman cried.  
Mayl nodded. "North Wind, Battle Chip in!!!" she threw in the chip to her PET.  
Roll held up her hand, as a wind appeared, she threw it at Sigma.  
Sigma just blinked from the wind attack, as it didn't even seem to damage him. "What was that for?"  
"There, try attacking him now!" Lan cried.  
"Heart Slash!" Roll cried, hurling a series of hearts from her Navi Symbol.  
"MegaBuster!" Megaman fired his buster.  
"Arf! Arf!" Rush called out a series of viruses to attack Sigma.  
Sigma this time was affected by their attacks, he was pushed back but growled as his eyes flashed. "So.... You figured out how to attack me huh? I guess it's time to stop holding back...."  
"What does that mean?" Lan asked.  
"EARTH GAIZER!!!!!" Sigma's hand glowed with a powerful light, he hurled it to the ground. Suddenly, a charge of blasts shot up all and filled the floor. The viruses Rush summoned were deleted in a second, as the blast made its way to the Navis.  
"AAAIIIEEEEE!!!!" Roll screamed in pain.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Megaman hollered.  
"ARF!!!" Rush ducked into a hole that appeared.  
"Oh no!" Lan cried.  
"There's no way they can beat Sigma like this!" Mayl cried.  
"They need help!" Tory said, as everyone around Mayl was watching the battle from her PET.  
Yai looked thoughtful. ".... What they need is..."  
Dex got the same look in his eyes, they both turned to Higsby. "RARE BATTLE CHIPS!"  
Higsby sweatdropped. "Un-oh.... You wouldn't....."  
"Ready?" Yai grabbed some rope.  
"GET HIM!!!!" Dex cried.  
Yai, Dex, Tory, Commander Beef, & Ribbita tackled Higsby down, and started pulling chips out of his pockets.  
Chaud just watched the insane fight, and let out a sigh.  
"We got some!" Ribbita cheered.  
"Here Mayl." Commander Beef handed Mayl the chips.  
"Wow, thanks guys." Mayl said, a sweatdrop on her head.  
"No fair....." Higsby grumbled, tied down by Yai & Dex.  
Mayl looked over the chips. "Wow, a Guardian." she slotted it in.  
A statue appeared, while Sigma's attack was still blasting the area. The statue was hit, and suddenly a massive bolt of lighting came down on Sigma.  
"GAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sigma growled, as he was the hit the Earth Gaizer attack stopped.  
"It worked!" Lan cried.  
"Try this one next!" Yai tossed another Battle Chip to Mayl.  
"Zeus Hammer, Battle Chip in!" Mayl cried, slotting in the chip.  
A HUGE hammer appeared in Roll's hands, she slammed it down, creating a massive shockwave at blasted Sigma into the air, Roll was a little shaken from using the hammer.  
"Nice little toys...." Sigma grinned, he stood up slowly. "But now it's my turn!!!"  
He drew a sword and vanished, then appeared behind Megaman, stabbing him in the back, then vanished again.  
"Mega!" Roll cried.  
"Look out...." Megaman groaned.  
Sigma then appeared right behind Roll.  
"Roll!" Mayl cried.  
"Use this one!" Dex threw a chip to Mayl.  
"Var Sword, Battle Chip in!" Mayl threw in the chip.  
A rainbow sword appeared on Roll's right arm, she used it to block Sigma's attack.  
"Aqua Tower, Battle Chip in!" Mayl threw in another chip.  
Roll placed her other hand down, a tower of water blew Sigma backwards, she used this time to run to Megaman.  
"You okay?" the pink Navi asked.  
"Do I look okay?" Megaman shrugged, but stood up. "We're just not causing enough damage to him...."  
Lan punched the wall. "There must be something we can do!"  
Mayl sighed, and placed her hand in her pocket. She then pulled 2 chips out. ".... The Battle Chips from Mr. Famous...." she muttered.  
Dr. Hikari looked at Mayl's hand for a moment, amazed. "Mayl, where did you get those?"  
Mayl jumped in surprise for a moment, and snapped to. "These? They were given to me, why?"  
Higsby, all tied up still, looked up. "Hey! Those are rare chips! How did you get them!"  
"They are?" Mayl asked. "What are they?"  
"The one is a Sanctuary, it turns all of the panels into Holy Panels, meaning the Navi that uses the chip will only take 1/2 damage." Dr. Hikari explained. "The other is a Muramasa Sword, a powerful sword that its attack increases by how much health the Navi has lost!"  
"That just might work!" Megaman cried.  
"Okay then, Sanctuary, Battle Chip in!" Mayl threw the chip into her PET.  
The panels around Roll & Megaman changed, into a rainbow color.  
"You think that will help you?!!?" Sigma hollered, firing the Earth Gaizer again.  
"Look out!" Megaman got in the way of the shot, though they were both hit hard.  
"They'll be deleted at this rate!" Lan cried.  
"Now Mayl, they've taken enough damage that it should work!" Dr. Hikari said.  
Mayl nodded. "Muramasa, Battle Chip in!" she threw in the chip.  
Roll's right arm now became a small, thin sword, a red flame surrounded it.  
"Oh so now you think you can beat me with a trick sword?" Sigma chuckled.  
"We'll see about it!" Megaman charged in with his buster and fired.  
Sigma laughed, and dashed forward. He grabbed Megaman by his left arm and tossed him to the other side of the area.  
"What a waste..." the virus chuckled.  
"NOW!!!" Mayl cried. "Wind, Battle Chip in!" she threw in another chip.  
A large wind machine appeared behind Roll, it propelled her so fast, Sigma didn't even see her coming.  
SLASH!!!!!! Roll, with all her might, slashed the Muramasa across Sigma's body, slicing it in half, his body started sparking.  
"NOOOOO!!!!!! THIS ISN'T OVER X!!! I WILL RETURN, YOU KNOW I WILL!!!!!!!" Sigma screamed as the sparks became larger, causing the massive virus of a Navi to explode. BOOM!!!!!  
Though Roll was traveling so fast she crashed into Megaman. BASH!  
"Did we get him?" Megaman asked.  
"I think so." Roll sighed. "How many times have we killed him now?"  
"I've LONG lost count." Megaman joked.  
"So is Sigma gone?" Lan asked.  
"Deleted." Megaman answered.  
Roll inserted her antennas into the black orb that was in the area, it soon disappeared. "Looks like that's it for Sigma's Virus...."  
"So that's it then?" Mayl asked. "It's over?"  
"Then why isn't Glide back yet?" Yai asked, showing her PET with her unconscious Navi.  
"And the other Navis haven't returned to normal yet...." Commander Beef remarked, as Bass & Protoman were STILL fighting.  
"You mean they still haven't changed back?" Lan asked.  
Chaud looked at his PET for a moment.  
"So you've had enough yet?" Bass joked.  
"Are you kidding? I'm only just starting!!!" Protoman protested.  
Bass grinned. "GOOD! I'd hate for you to WHIMP OUT!"  
"The only WHIMP is YOU!!!!" Protoman hollered, charging in for another attack.  
Chaud sighed. "Nope, they're still at it."  
"Well now what then?" Lan asked. "Are you guys sure there isn't anymore of Sigma's Virus in that area?" he turned to his PET.  
Megaman shook his head. "No, there's nothing here at all....."  
Then a sound whirl-winded in the air, Megaman & Roll snapped to attention.  
"What was that?!?" Roll cried, she searched around and then her eyes widened. "Look out Mega!!!!" she shoved Megaman away, just as an enormious charge of energy was heading right for him!  
"RROOOLLL!!!!" Megaman cried, as Roll was blasted away!  
"What happened?!?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
"Mayl! Is Roll....?" Lan asked.  
Mayl didn't speak, as the horror filled her face as her PET said: 'Net Navi Missing'  
"Heh heh heh heh......." a dark chuckled filled the area.  
Megaman spun around, a very badly damaged Sigma stood behind him, the source of the blast.  
"He's still alive!!!" Lan cried.  
"I've been waiting, centuries for this battle...." Sigma said. "You think you could only take me down with one strike?!? You think I'd let you go just like that? .... Oh no, this battle, has only JUST BEGUN!!!!"


	14. The Downfall of Sigma

"Sigma, you'll PAY!!!!" Megaman charged in a rage, firing at the virus Navi with full force.  
Sigma grinned as he avoided the attacks and vanished.  
"Show yourself!!!" Megaman demanded.  
"Right here....." Sigma whispered in Megaman's left ear as he punched through Megaman's back and kicked him to the side.  
Megaman landed to the ground with a thud, and a growl.  
"Is Roll really deleted?" Lan asked.  
"Mayl's PET says she's missing." Dr. Hikari answered.  
"No, it can't be....." Lan said.  
Megaman rose to his feet, a menacing look in his eyes as he charged again at his hated enemy.  
Sigma merely chuckled, placing his hand to the ground, sending a series of shockwaves to toss Megaman into the air.  
"Cloud, Battle Chip in!" Lan cried, throwing in a chip.  
A cloud virus appeared and made a soft landing for Megaman, as he bounced off the cotton-like virus and smirked.  
"Now Cross Slash, Battle Chip in!" Lan threw in another chip.  
Megaman zoomed forward in a series of slashes at Sigma.  
Sigma blocked a few, but was slashed several times.  
"My turn again!" Sigma declared, hurling his Earth Gaizer again.  
"Barrier, Battle Chip in!" Lan tossed in another chip.  
Megaman was protected for a moment, but the attack continued and he was still hit hard.  
"Lan, you've got to finish off Sigma now!" Chaud cried. "Before he can recover."  
"Chaud's right Lan, you've got to hurry!" Dr. Hikari said.  
Lan nodded. "Right, we're only got one more chance... Program Advance: Life Sword!"  
Megaman nodded. "Let's do it, Lan."  
Lan pulled out the 3 chips, slotting them in one at a time. "Cyber Sword, Battle Chip in. Wide Sword, Battle Chip in!"  
"Oh no you don't!" Sigma's eyes glowed.  
Just as Lan was about to put in the 3rd chip, something happened. A massive electric field shocked him badly, holding his body in place.  
"YAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lan hollered in extreme pain, he couldn't move at all, his PET in one hand and the final Battle Chip in the other.  
"Lan!" Megaman cried. "Lan, what's wrong?!?"  
"Heh heh heh heh...." Sigma chuckled. "Ha ha ha ha ha.... Your little human friend can't move now... There's nothing you can do..."  
"Lan!!!!!" Megaman called out.  
"It's horrible to see you so helpless like this X...." Sigma said, crossing his arms. "To have to rely on a human for weapons, for your strength, such weakness.... It's awful how weak you've become."  
Megaman spun around and shot a glare at Sigma. "It's not weakness Sigma...." he said firmly. "Sure at first, I didn't like it. To have to rely on a stranger for power, but now I see there's a reason for it..... That it makes me strong, because it relies on the power of trust and friendship.... Something YOU wouldn't understand!"  
Dr. Hikari nodded, with a smile at Megaman's speech.  
"Oh and you're willing to trust your life to a boy you don't even know?" Sigma asked, arching his right eyebrow.  
"I've already trusted Lan with my life, all this time...." Megaman pointed out. "Even without my memories, it was still me, so I trust Lan, with everything I have...."  
"M-Mega-Megaman....." Lan said weakly, touched by his Navi's words.  
"That will be your downfall!!!" Sigma declared, his held out his arms.  
Massive sparks of electricity flowed through his body, and unleashed at Megaman.  
ZAP! The black sparks hit the blue Navi, tossing him across the area, his face smashed up against the floor.  
"Oh no!" Mayl cried.  
"Don't you get it? If you destroy me, you'll change back..." Sigma pointed out. "My virus is what is uploading your old data to your new body... You'll never find its true location..."  
"I don't care...." Megaman groaned. "I'm not going to just stand here and let you destroy this world.... Even if I have to destroy myself!"  
Sigma grinned, as he came up and stomped on Megaman's head. "The same peace-loving sentimental Reploid as always... And it was always your weakness..... I'm going to enjoy this...."  
While still in pain and unable to move, Lan helpless watched his Navi get beaten.  
"L-L-Lan..... I-I... Believe..... In you......" Megaman spoke slowly.  
"I've waited a long time for this....." Sigma grinned, he charged up one final attack. "The end of Megaman X......"  
"M-Me.... MEGAMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lan let out a scream, he slowly started moving the Long Sword Chip to his PET.  
Megaman closed his eyes and braced for impact.  
"....... Gah......" Sigma suddenly stopped, as a sword was thrown right into his chest, his data being ripped.  
"I've waited a long time for this...." a weak voice said behind Sigma. "LAN HURRY!!!"  
Lan nodded, and with all his strength, shoved the chip into his PET. "Long.... Sword...... B-Battle.... C-C-Chip.... In..... Dow-Download!!!!!"  
In a flash, the 3 swords appeared at once, forming into the Life Sword. Megaman stood up, barely, and threw the sword into Sigma.  
SLASH!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!  
"GAAAHHH!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! THIS ISN'T THE END X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sigma hollered as his data slowly broke to pieces.  
As Sigma's data broke apart, the Navi standing behind him that had stabbed him could be seen.  
"ROLL!!!!" Megaman cried.  
Roll stood there, her data looking badly damaged, smirked. "What would you do without me, bro?" she teased.  
"You're alive, but how?!?" Megaman cried.  
"Arf!" Rush peered out of the hole.  
"Of course, the Sanctuary Chip made Roll only take 1/2 damage!" Dr. Hikari cried. "Taking her health near deletion, but also super-powered the Muramasa Sword!"  
Roll nodded, barely standing up. "Rush hid me after I was hit, I had to wait for the right moment to strike."  
"And the combined power of the Life Sword deleted him...." Megaman said. "Good work, sis. Lan, you okay?"  
Lan sighed, the electric field that had been very painful was gone. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you guys."  
Megaman smiled, but Roll didn't look so good, she passed out, but her brother caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Roll? What's wrong?" Megaman asked.  
"Her health is dangerously low." Dr. Hikari said, handing Mayl a Battle Chip. "Use this Recover 300 Chip."  
Mayl nodded, slotting in the chip.  
Roll perked up a little, her damage cleared a bit. "Thanks...."  
Lan turned around, Dr. Wily was gone already. "Looks like Sigma's Virus is clearing up, Wily got away....."  
"You'll get him another day...." Megaman said cheerfully. "... But for now, I guess this is goodbye Lan..."  
Lan looked confused. "Goodbye?"  
Roll nodded. "Once the effects of Sigma's Virus disappears, we'll change back."  
"But..." Lan knew what the Navis said were true, until this point all he wanted was the Megaman he knew back, but now that he made a new friend with X, he didn't want to lose him.  
Roll looked at her brother sadly. "Will it be another couple of centuries until we see each other again?"  
Megaman let out a sigh. "I hope not sis....."  
"Megaman wait, Sigma had to find your data from somewhere, so it's got to be out there, in the Net...." Lan said. "I'll find it! I know I will!"  
Megaman shook his head. "No Lan, Sigma said we'd never find it, meaning it must be in a dangerous place, I wouldn't want you to get hurt..."  
"No X, I promise!" Lan cried, a few tears falling down his cheek. "I'll find your data!"  
"Lan....." Megaman was at a loss for words.  
"You didn't even know me yet you trusted me...." Lan sobbed.  
Megaman didn't know what to say. He barely knew Lan, yet somehow he felt he'd known this kid for years, he smirked for a moment, and yet at the moment was sad to leave....  
Suddenly, a flash filled the Net. Each Navi was hit by it, and collapsed, lifeless all over again.  
"Megaman! Roll!" Lan cried.  
The force field around the WWW Members and Lan's friends disappeared.  
"What's going on?" Mr. Match asked.  
"The Net's re-booting." Commander Beef said.  
After a few flickers, systems came back on.  
"Ugh... Miss Yai, where are we?" a voice came from Yai's PET.  
Yai blinked, she looked at her device, her Navi was stirring and held his head. "GLIDE!!!" she cried.  
"Whoaa..... Where are we?" said another voice, belonging to Higsby's PET.  
"Numberman!!!" Higsby cried in joy.  
"What in the world are we doing here?" Sharkman asked, standing up.  
"Hey, how'd we get here?" Gutsman asked.  
"Hey what were we doing again?" Torchman asked.  
"THE WWW!!!" Skullman cried.  
"THE OFFICALS!!!!" Elecman cried.  
"Quick, Log Out!!!" Magicman cried.  
"We'll be going now!" Count Zap said, as the WWW Members unplugged their PETs.  
"Not so fast!" Sal cried.  
"Later!" Maddy pressed a button.  
A trap door opened, taking the WWW Members and closed.  
"Dang it, they got away...." Commander Beef said.  
Chaud sighed, and looked at his PET.  
Protoman stood up and held his head. "Where am I?" he turned, looking at Bass who said nothing.  
"Protoman, Jack Out." Chaud commanded, unplugging his PET.  
Protoman nodded, appearing back in Chaud's PET. "Chaud sir, what happened?"  
"Long story...." Chaud cracked a smile and sighed, glad his Navi was back to normal.  
And in the final area, Megaman and Roll slowly stood up, helping each other up. Their eyes changed back to green.  
"What happened?" Megaman asked.  
"Beats me..." Roll said. "You okay?"  
"I think so...." Megaman said. "Feels like I've been Net Battling for hours or something."  
"Arf..." Rush sighed, unsure why they were all there.  
"Lan....?" Megaman's voice came from the PET.  
Lan looked down at his PET, still crying from the loss of X. "Megaman...? .... Megaman, is that really you?"  
Megaman nodded, a little confused from Lan's question. ".... Un Lan..... Where are we?"  
Lan chuckled a bit, as his Navi had no idea. ".... You're right here, Megaman..... And you're finally back!"


	15. The Legend of X

One week passed since the threat of Sigma's Virus... Ribbita's story was submitted to DNN News, but was then taken away by the Officials, pending an investigation.  
The WWW had gotten away, no one knows when they'll strike again.  
Lan returned home unharmed, and explained to Megaman all that had happened, and the entire Mystery of X.  
  
Mrs. Hikari watched the news while waiting for Lan to get up for school.  
"Officials still refuse to explain what happened last weekend." the reporter said. "The threat of the virus is over, according to Sci Lab, they have codenamed it Sigma, and have said it was deleted. Though details are hazy at this time...."  
Mrs. Hikari chuckled at the report, as the Officials didn't want to explain that an ancient virus was about to take over the world, and how Navis were really Reploids.  
"ACK!!!! I'm late!!!!!" Lan came storming down the stairs.  
"Do you have your report honey?" Mrs. Hikari asked.  
A vacant expression crossed the boy's face, followed by a sweatdrop.  
"Not again...." Megaman held his head.  
"AHHHH!!!!" Lan ran back upstairs, pounding and other noises could be heard as he fell down the stairs coming back down.  
"Are you okay?" Mrs. Hikari asked.  
Lan jumped to his feet. "Just fine! Bye mom!" he darted out the door.  
"Some things never change....." Mrs. Hikari sighed.  
  
When Lan finally got to the school, Ms. Mari was calling the students one at a time to read their reports to the class.  
"Okay, I know a lot of you didn't get much done due to the virus threat, but many of you worked really hard." Ms. Mari said. "Okay, now for Lan, Mayl, Dex & Yai's Report!"  
Lan gulped, he stood up from his desk, as his friends walked up with him to the board.  
Ms. Mari smiled, and moved to the side to let them read their report.  
Lan, Mayl, Dex & Yai stepped up to the front of the class. One at a time, they read their report.  
"In the year 20XX, Dr. Thomas Light created household robots Rock & Roll. But chaos entered Rock City from Dr. Wily. Rock volunteered to become a fighting robot, Megaman. Megaman protected the world for over 20 years... Then Dr. Light created a new AI Program that would allow Megaman to become almost like a human. But the program took 30 years to process. Dr. Light sealed Megaman into a capsule, after he upgraded him into Megaman X. After 100 years, in the year 21XX, Dr. Cain discovered the remains of Roll. He rebuilt her using parts from their brother, Protoman. She was now known as Zero. Zero helped Dr. Cain discover X, and the legend was born. X & Zero became the legendary Reploids another 100 years later, 22XX, X created Neo Arcadia, the sanctuary for humans. But X unexpectedly got sealed by the Dark Elf, and became a Cyber-elf. Zero was sealed away, but with the help of Dr. Ciel, was awakened. Together X & Zero once again saved the world, and finally created the peace between humans & Reploids. If it were not for the creation of those Reploids, our Net Navis would never be what they are today.... The legend does show that whenever the world faces a terrible crisis, a blue hero named Megaman will appeared to stop it...."  
Lan stepped forward for the final part. ".... X is still out there..... Waiting for that time to come....."  
Ms. Mari seemed amazed, as she clapped her hands along with the rest of the class. "That was wonderful! You all should be really proud of yourselves!"  
Lan sighed and sat back in his chair. "...." The report reminded him of his short time with X, as the legendary Reploid's words remained in his heart, and raced through his mind.  
"You okay Lan?" his Navi asked.  
Lan held up his PET. "Huh? Oh it's just I was thinking about the incident that's all."  
"Yeah, it was hard to believe that all along I was the legendary X....." Megaman said.  
Lan smirked. "I always thought you were special, Megaman..."  
Megaman smiled, but sighed. "I just wish I could have met him..."  
"You will Megaman, one day..." Lan said.  
The blue Navi tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean Lan?"  
"I promised X that I'd find his data, and one day I will!" Lan declared.  
"ACK! What's wrong with the board?!?" Ms. Mari cried.  
Lan looked up, the class board was sparking and going insane.  
"Lan, it must be a virus!" Megaman cried.  
Lan smiled, he leapt from his chair, pulling out the cord of his PET. "Jack In, Megaman, Power Up!!!!!"  
  
 ** _The End......... Or is it....?_**


End file.
